Battle of the Bands
by RowdyPuff
Summary: It's the Battle of the Bands and there is lots of competition! Watch the bands, Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boys, go through their competition. Filled with romance, humor, and drama.
1. Little Kids

_**Hi. This story will be a type of 'Battle of the Bands' story so enjoy. There will be songs and stuff. Drama, Romance, and some other third thing! I hope you enjoy. I got the idea from reading ' Baby I'm a Rockstar' by Zebras345. I just wanted to say that because I don't know what will happen if she/he finds it and starts accusing me of copying or something. So let's begin.**_

* * *

Three seven year old girls tapped their father urgently. The one with red hair and pink eyes, Blossom, was tapping his right arm. The one with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Bubbles, tapped his left arm. The one with black hair, Buttercup, was punching both his legs repeatedly.

The father tried to pry them off," Girls. I don't understand why you're doing this." He scolded, catching Buttercup's fists and placing her unto the couch.

She crossed her arms and scowled," But dad-!" Buttercup pouted and looked to her sisters. They proceeded to tap their father, except this time more urgently.

Blossom tried to reason with her father," We want you to make us a promise..." She started looking to her blonde sister.

Bubbles got the memo and continued," To allow us to go on 'Battle of the Bands'..." She pleaded, making a single tear come out of hey baby blue eyes.

Buttercup stood up from the couch clenching her fists," Hey! I wanna be part of the continuing other people's sentences thing!" She crossed her arms angrily and glared at both her sisters.

The father laughed at this," You girls are too young to go on a show like that. How about when you turn-"

Buttercup interrupted, wanting to continue someone's sentence," 17!" She blurted, she was smiling widely and being apart of the 'game'. Father nodded, agreeing to the plane.

Blossom smiled, happy she finally had a plan for when she grew up," Yes! We are so gonna win!" She started her happy dance with Bubbles joining in.

The Father looked stern," Hold the phone-" Bubbles looked up at him, confused

She interrupted him," What phone? I'm pretty sure that the Hotline didn't r-" Buttercup put her palm over Bubbles' mouth. Her lime green eyes saying: 'Much better...'

Father continued with Blossom hanging onto every word," I'm not sure you guys have the talent required," He placed Blossom on his left knee, Bubbles on his right, and Buttercup on his shoulder," Show me what you've got."

The girls all smiled widely and got up," We're gonna make your mind blow!" Buttercup imitated an explosion after Blossom said that.

Bubbles started to cry," I don't want daddy's head to go BOOM!" She sobbed into the father's white labcoat. Buttercup rolled her eyes while Blossom and the father comforted the crying girl.

" I swear sometimes I think Bubbles' brain is just an empty space of air in her skull." Buttercup mumbled under her breath, waiting for her family to calm down.

When everything was back to normal the girls spoke to each other about the song they should sing for their dad, to show their dad they were worthy enough to go to Battle of the Bands," How about 'Want U Back'?" Blossom whispered as they huddled together.

Buttercup rolled her eyes," Let's do a song that makes sense to this situation."

Bubbles gave an excited smile," I don't know about you guys but I feel happy!"

Blossom lit up and turned to her sisters excitedly," That's it! Let's sing 'Happy!'" Bubbles nodded but Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Who's gonna be lead?" She asked, getting out of the head huddle. Blossom put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't you Buttercup," Buttercup shook her head vigorously," C'mon! You're the best singer." Blossom reasoned with her.

Finally Buttercup sighed and nodded," The things I do for fame..." She mumbled under her breath darkly.

All of the girls stood in front of their father and started the song.

_**Happy- Pharrell Williams**_

_**Buttercup: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say.**_

_**Bubbles: Sunshine she's here, you can take a break.**_

_**Blossom: I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space.**_

_**All: With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way!**_

The girls danced in sync in front of their father. He was surprised that his daughters were hiding their talent form him for so long, he sat quiet and continued to watch in amazement.

_**Bubbles: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!**_

All girls started clapping in sync, making the beat sound even better. Each girl took their turn singing part of the chorus. They continued dancing in sync.

_**Blossom: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!**_

_**Buttercup: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!**_

_**All: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!**_

_**Buttercup: Here comes bad news talking this and that.**_

_**Bubbles and Blossom: Yeah~!**_

_**Buttercup: Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back!**_

_**Bubbles and Blossom: Yeah~!**_

_**Buttercup: Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine!**_

_**_**Bubbles and Blossom: Yeah~!**_**_

**_Buttercup: Offense to you, I'll be just fine!_**

Bubbles and Blossom both glared at their sister for purposely getting the lyrics wrong. She gave them a devious smile back and continued to sing.

_**Blossom: Here's why!**_

_**Bubbles: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!**_

_**Blossom: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!**_

_**Buttercup: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!**_

_**All: Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!**_

The girls stopped there, sweating profusely. They stood in front of their dad who was gaping at them. He looked to Blossom, then to Buttercup, and finally resting his gaze on Bubbles, who was trying to do 'puppy dog eyes' on him. He gave them all encouraging smiles," In 10 years I hope you win Battle of the Bands." He told them simply.

Bubbles smiled widely, immediately wrapping her arms around her dad. Blossom joined her and hugged him back. Buttercup, however, was giving him two thumbs up," You got it dude!"

They all laughed together, excited about what would happen in 10 years time.

* * *

Three eight-year-old boys were frowning at their mom. The eldest one, with a red cap, spoke up," We got ta!" His brothers were arguing about something very important with their mother.

The middle one, Butch, shouted," We get junk food, hot babes, and a butler!" He said, he was counting on his fingers, getting excited when he got to the word 'butler'.

The youngest one was a blonde named Boomer, he used his power of cuteness to lock eyes with his mother," Plus we don't have to lives in dirty house no more and we get betterer foods." He purposely said baby words, rubbing his foot onto the ground every time he said a word.

His mother sighed, she'd heard her boys talk about this before," How do I know that you guys can pull it off? It costs lots of money to buy instruments and apply you guys for 'Battle of the Bands'! How do I know it's not a waste of money?" She explained softly to their children.

Butch crossed his arms and smirked," Ya don't."

Brick hit the back of Butch's head," Yer such a dimwit. We're trying to convince her idiot," Brick turned to Boomer, a smirk on his face," Show em how it's done dude."

Boomer smiled at his mother, fake tears running down his face, he sobbed convincingly," M-my momma don't think we're tale-talented!" Tears dripped down his face and unto his shirt.

His mother instantly went to comfort him," Boomer, I want you guys to go, but I don't know how good you guys can sing and dance." She tried to reason with her sons.

Brick gave her a proud smirk," Watch us." He and his brothers huddled to think of a song," What song are we singing?" He asked looking to them both.

Boomer raised his hand excitedly," Can we sing 'Hey Brother'? It makes sense."

Butch shoved Boomer's face away and smirked," I think he means good song." Boomer pouted and looked to Brick who was thinking to himself.

"There's no way we can win something like Battle of the Bands this young. We should wait a while."

Boomer raised his eyebrow," How long?"

Brick put 10 fingers up," At least 10 years. We won't have that much competition then." Brick smiled at both his brothers," All I know is that day is gonna be the best day of my life."

All boys sighed daydreaming about how it would be in 10 years but the voice of their impatient mother brought them back to Earth," You done yet?" She asked, a slight anger in her tone.

The boys went back to their huddle," How about 'Best Day of My Life'?" Butch asked, he sounded kinda excited. His daydream was about girls all around him and his butler was holding a bottle of Pepsi for him to chug.

Brick gave a thumbs up, his daydream was about him getting an award from the president about how awesome he sings," Good idea."

Boomer nodded and looked dazed, his daydream was about him on a cloud made of cotton candy," I been on Cloud 9." He mumbled to himself, Brick hit the back of his head and he snapped out of it," Good idea!" He yelled.

Butch rolled his eyes," Who's gonna be lead? I think I should since I came up with the song." he said proudly

Brick glared at his brother," I'm the hottest brother! I should be lead!"

Boomer waved both of his hands in front of Brick's face," But I'm the cutest!"

Soon all brothers were fighting, Butch pulled Brick's red hair, Boomer bit Butch's leg, and Brick kicked Boomer's stomach. They were all pulled off of each other by their mother. She scolded them and threw them onto the couch," Who came up with the song?" She practically yelled. Boomer and Brick pointed to Butch while Butch pointed both his fingers to Boomer and Brick. The mother rolled her eyes," Butch leads."

Butch cheered while his brothers glared," Let's start this!"

_**Best Day of My Life- American Authors**_

_**Boomer and Brick: Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh**_

_**Butch: I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
**_

_**Boomer and Brick: _**Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**_**_

_**Butch: I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
**_

_**Boomer and Brick: _**_**Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**_**_**_

The boys jumped up and down waving their hands as they danced in sync, their mother was smiling at them as she watched intently.

_**Brick: I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh  
Never gonna give it up, No-Oh  
Please don't wake me now**_

Butch glared at his brother who had taken his line. Boomer looked determined to steal the next one. The mother was now clapping for her boys, they were performing so well.

_**Boomer: Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife**_

_**Butch: **__**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh  
**__**This is gonna be the best day of my life  
**__**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife **__**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh  
Whoo **__**Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh**_

_**Brick: I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**Boomer: But all the possibilities**_  
_**No limits just epiphanies**_  
_**Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**_

_**_Butch: I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh_  
_Never gonna give it up, No-Oh_  
_Just don't wake me now_  
**_

The boys stopped there, all of them sweating buckets. Their mom was cheering," Amazing guys! In 10 years time you guys will be the winners of Battle of the Bands!" She gave them each bear hugs.

Butch ran his fingers through his hair and smiled confidently," I can't wait till the babes line up..." his mom rolled her eyes.

Brick laughed," We'll be famous all around the world..."

Boomer smiled," We'll be loaded with cash..."

Their mom smirked," I'll be able to pay a babysitter..."

Then they all said together," I can't wait till 10 years pass."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this story sucks ass, anyway you understand the gist right? The boys and girls will be against each other in 10 years at Battle of the Bands. Just so you know: The girls and boys have no powers and they have no history with each other. Tell me if you like the story so far and stuff. I also feel as if I'm writing too many stories at once. Tell me if I'm doing that in reviews too. Thanks guys!**_


	2. First Day

_**So here's chapter 2. I hoped you like the other chapter. Anyway I would like everyone who reads this to review. If that happened then I'd have like 100 reviews by now but hey, what can ya do? Am I right? To be honest I was kinda scared of publishing this because I didn't want people to say in reviews 'OMG Your such a fatass copycat!' or junk like that. I'm not that particularly fat and no one said that review. I'm just sayin that I don't want flames like that. Anyway I'm sorry for running on like this. Enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

10 years have gone by in a flash, where are the kids now? On their way to California for Battle of the Bands of course! Let's start with the girls.

_**Bubbles**_

Today is the day we knock America's socks off! If they are wearing socks, some people wear tights or leggings, and other weirdos wear no socks at all. But whatever, can't judge people.

We were on the plane, about to go to California. Blossom was sitting next to me, reading about 'Battle of the Bands' on her pink Mac. Buttercup was sitting in front of me listening to something on her neon green Beats. I was being bored watching my sisters.

I tried to start some conversation and kill time," Who are we up against?" I asked Blossom, leaning over to look at her screen.

She was wearing a pink strapless midriff top, white booty shorts with a pink heart belt, pink ballet flats and studded pink bead earrings. I swear her fashion sense is good, but not better than mine.

I was wearing a baby blue tank top, mini jean jacket, blue and white striped converse with blue skinny jeans, a heart sterling silver locket, and blue bag purse. Not to be vain, but I look hot!

Buttercup mumbled a few words of her song out," Turn down for what!" I honestly hate that song, it shouldn't even be considered a song! It's a beat where people repeat the same damn lyrics over and over again until the '2 minute song mark' is over. Buttercup was wearing her regular clothes, which were mini leather jacket, midriff green tank top that says: Badass, black high tops, green bracelets that hung on her arms, and black leggings. And to tie it all together a black hat that says: Beware in neon green letters.

I honestly wish she would let me dress her up for things like this, people will be too scared of her to approach. She looks as if she could kill someone with just a glare.

After I had all my thought wrapped together Blossom answered my question," There's the RRB- Brick, Boomer, and Butch. RichBitches- Princess, Bonnibel, and Maranda. KewlDudes- Dexter, Ace, and Caleb. Panic!- Holly, Janelice, and Danielle. RockOn- Maximus, Theodore, and Jeremiah. ToughLo-" I interrupted her there because she was boring me, I just meant a few.

" That's enough. Buttercup, any ideas for the opening song?" I asked Buttercup, she just continued to listen to her music," Buttercup?" I called again, she still didn't answer. I pulled off the Beats," Any ideas for opening song?!" I yelled, I was freaking out man. I felt invisible!

Buttercup hissed at me like a vampire in sunlight," What's the opening song anyway?" Blossom rolled her eyes, she was probably thinking what I was thinking: Seriously?

Blossom said," I already told you, you have the attention span of a marshmallow." She rolled her eyes again. Buttercup glared at Blossom, about to say something, which would probably lead to another argument.

" Blossom, apologize to Buttercup," Buttercup smirked proudly as Blossom mumbled an apology," Buttercup, pay attention from now on." Blossom stuck her tongue out at Buttercup. They have the nerve to call me immature...

* * *

_**Boomer**_

Planes take for**ever**! I swear I've been in the same seat for 5 billion hours, or a little less than that. Brick was next to me, snoring loudly. A few minutes ago I was thinking of just slapping him awake but I got scared of what he would do if he woke up.

I was wearing my blue Hurley shirt, dark jeans, Osiris NYC Silver and Blue shoes, gray pyramid belt, and a black and blue suckerface hat. On my phone I was playing 'Clash of Clans'. I'm level 97! It took a while to get that high but I've got a few perks. I have a level 9 town hall, three level 7 mortars, 5 level 9 cannons, three level 6 wizard towers, and 5 level 9 archer towers.

Brick's head slid down to my shoulder, I groaned and took his head off my shoulder. His head slumped back onto my shoulder. I groaned and let it stay there. He was wearing brown aztec shorts, dark red converse, a red plaid t-shirt over a 'Fuck You' shirt, and his normal red cap.

In front of us was Butch, he was listening to something on his dark green Beats. He was wearing black pullover hoodie, green plaid AE shorts, and his dark green Beats on his ears. Butch sang quietly, not that me and Brick would admit it, but Butch is the best rapper and singer of our group," -got the magic in me. Everytime I touch that track it-" I pulled the Beats off his ears.

He hissed at me angrily," What?" It's like he's a vampire in sunlight the way he hisses stuff at me. I've started to think he's part snake.

I rolled my eyes and handed the Beats back to him," Listen, we've got to figure out what song we're going to sing for the-" I felt something wet hit my shoulder. Brick was drooling. Nasty. Butch snickered and I continued," We need a song to sing for the Opening Jam."

Butch gave me a confused look," What's that?" Hmm. Not exactly sure. I just figured it would be a band singing. I grabbed Brick's laptop, which he kindly left on his lap for me to take.

I reached my hand over to grab it when Brick's hand slapped mine away," Hands off my stuff." He ordered slowly opening his eyes, another reason he would make a great bodyguard.

Butch snickered," Your 'innocent' brother is trying to steal your laptop while you drool on his best shirt." Oh how much I love my brothers! Please note the sarcasm.

I quickly stumbled over my words as I explained myself," W-well you were sleeping and I needed to know what the Opening Jam is so I was goog-gonna google it." Brick sat up, wiping his mouth.

" Butch you are a damned liar." Brick said, looking Butch dead in the eye. I smiled to myself for getting Butch busted.

Butch just smirked," It's what I do best." Brick opened his laptop and typed on google: Opening Jam of Battle of the Bands.

He began to read," The Opening Jam is where all bands come up to sing their own special song. They do this to see other people's competition and such," Brick scoffed and closed the tab," What song are we singing?"

I was about to suggest a song but Butch beat me to it," Magic! I was listening to it and it was perfect! Then we show the rest of the band motherfuckers what we're made of!" He raised his fist in the air and cheered, causing the old man next to him to hit Butch's arm.

"Quiet, whippersnapper! I'm having a wet dream about my wife."

We all raised our eyebrows but shut our mouths. Old people are weird.

* * *

_**Blossom**_

The ride is almost over. At least 45 more minutes of boredom until we finally get back on land. The only reason I let Bubbles have the window seat is because I don't like heights. I have been scared ever since the Ferris Wheel in Townsville broke with me on the top.

Anyway Buttercup and Bubbles were arguing on what song we should sing for Opening Jam," That song is for sissies!" Buttercup yelled angrily, Bubbles wanted to sing 'Magic' by B.O.B.

Bubbles spoke calmly," I'm just saying that it's not a good idea to sing a song with swears in it on the first day of Battle of the Bands! It's not a good first impression!" I must admit she makes a point, we don't want America to think we're badasses on the first day of Battle of the Bands.

Buttercup hissed," It's a very good way! Singing 'Fancy' will make the world know that we don't stand for shit and we're fucking badass. Read my tanktop! It says Badass and that's what I am. We sing the song Fancy!" She hisses too much, if she was pale instead of cream-colored then I would mistake her for a vampire.

Bubbles spoke back," We sing the song 'Rather Be'!" I sighed, making them both look at me," Pick a song Blossom!"

BC agreed," Pick one!" I hate when they do this, make me have to pick between two. It's like choosing your favorite out of two.

I sighed deeply and spoke in the calmest voice possible," Let's flip a coin. Heads for Bubbles. Tails for Buttercup." They both nodded. I pulled out a penny and flipped it. A few seconds later in stayed on tails.

Bubbles pouted while Buttercup cheered," I'll lead! I'm the best rapper." She is. Whenever we sing songs wit mostly raps Buttercup will lead. The others either me or Bubbles would.

I took a deep breath once the tension disappeared," There's about 10 minutes until we land. What do you guys wanna play?"

Buttercup smirked," MFK?" MFK is a game where the person picks three people. The other people choose whether to Marry, Fuck, and Kill. It's like a truth game or something.

Bubbles and I nodded. She raised her hand," Can I go first?" Buttercup and I nodded this time," Mitch, Robin, and Penelope. " Mitch is one of Buttercup's best friends, he has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Robin is one of Bubbles' best friends, she has long brown hair and blue eyes. Penelope is my bestest friend, she has long black hair and light blue eyes.

I went first, this game was easy," I would marry Penelope, fuck Mitch, and kill Robin."

Bubbles gasped at me," Robin's my best friend!"

Buttercup snickered," And?" Bubbles glared at Buttercup," My turn: I would marry Robin, fuck Mitch, and kill Penelope." I gasped at Buttercup. They both snickered at me.

"Who wants to give names now?" I asked them both. Bubbles gasped and pointed out the window. I felt some rumbling in my stomach as I looked outside. We are so high up. We are so high up.

* * *

_**Brick**_

Thank God. We're finally on the ground! I felt like making out with the ground and dry humping a coconut tree or something like that. It doesn't have to be a coconut tree.

Butch and Boomer were on either sides of me and holding their luggage. Butch held his two suitcases with one hand while winking at girls," Hey, babe. Yep, I'm this strong..." My brother is so damn cocky.

Boomer was dragging his luggage behind him, stopping every few times to pick something up that some random person had dropped," Here you go ,miss, you dropped this. Sir, you dropped something."

I was walking between them, dragging my suitcases with one hand, but I wasn't being as cocky as Butch," Pick up the pace, losers!" I reminded them every 30 seconds. I was counting in my head.

A blonde girl dropped something, a small purple octopus. Boomer immediately went to pick it up for her, me and Butch followed. I wasn't about to let my little brother get lost in California.

Butch was laughing at the blonde chick," Are you serious? What are you, three?" He laughed at her. The girl was wearing a baby blue tank top, mini jean jacket, blue and white striped converse with blue skinny jeans, a heart silver locket, and blue bag purse.

Boomer handed the stuffed animal to the girl and blushed," I-You dropped this..." She took it and smiled warmly at him. Then Butch decided to repeat his insult.

" You must be three years old, I've never seen a teenager with a stuffed animal!" He burst into fits of laughter. A black haired chick appeared behind the blonde girl, she was wearing a mini leather jacket, midriff green tank top that says: Badass, black high tops, green bracelets that hung on her arms, black leggings, and a hat that said: Beware.

She scowled at him," I've never seen a teenager repeat his insults 'cause his brother got to the chick first." Boomer and the blonde girl blushed. Then another girl walked from behind them. Man was she hot! She was wearing a pink strapless midriff top, white booty shorts with a pink heart belt, pink ballet flats and pink bead earrings.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, I found a map to take us too..." The girl trailed off once she saw the black haired chick glaring at Butch. Butch was speechless, usually girls do whatever he says," Who are you guys?" She asked, putting down the map she was holding and crossing her arms. Her sexy, cream colored arms.

I spoke up, I haven't talked in a while," I'm Brick," I pointed to Boomer," This is my brother Boomer," I put my hand on Butch's shoulder," And this is Butch. Don't tell anyone that unless we advise you."

The red haired chick spoke up," I'm Blossom," She grabbed the blonde chick's hand," This is Bubbles," She put her arm around the black haired girl's shoulder," And this is Buttercup. We apologize if she insults you or hurts you in any way, shape, or form." Buttercup rolled her eyes and Bubbles smiled warmly at us.

Boomer said," Do you want us to help you guys?" Boomer usually only provides help like that if we get a reward, I'm guessing he has eyes for Bubbles.

Buttercup scowled," We only need you guys to back off! For all we know you guys could be murder-" Blossom hit Buttercup's arm and scolded her before she could finish.

" Stop being rude. They just wanna help us move our luggage." Wow. That girl knows how to take charge.

Boomer put Bubbles' suitcase on his shoulder. Butch reached for Buttercup's suitcase but she punched his arm and took it herself. I picked up Blossom's suitcase and asked," Where do we go with these?"

Buttercup sneered," Like we're gonna show you where we're staying! For all we know you could be stalkers! Especially greenie over there." She pointed to Butch, who smirked.

Bubbles turned to us," We're staying at Fountain Springs hotel!" Buttercup hissed something to her and she shut her mouth.

Boomer spoke excitedly," Really? So are we!" He looked at me," Guess we're traveling together." He smiled and spoke to Bubbles.

Butch strolled casually to Buttercup and he began to speak while she ignored him, that girl's got some spunk.

I walked to Blossom, she had her face in the map," We gonna go now? We can all take a taxi together." She nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her.

These girls were something.

* * *

**_There's a chapter started and finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Just so you know I'll be taking songs and ideas for chapters! I hope you liked it! And before you 'X' this tab out please review!_**


	3. No Way

_**Here we are for chapter 3! This one is only BC and Butch. I'm sry to other PPGXRRB fans but the others got all last chapter and now its BCXBUTCH time.**_

_**This is for guest: Friend-T! I'm only doing this once so don't get no ideas! Anyway: BC is my fave too because I think I act a lot like her!**_

_**Flushed means- (of a person's skin) red and hot, typically as the result of strong emotion.**_

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

Damn you Fate! You made me meet Butch whatever his last name is! We were all taking a taxi to the hotel, of course 6 people can't fit in a taxi so we paired up. Me, Bubbles, and Blossom in one. Brif, Bummer, and Butch in another. I think I have their names wrong but whatever. I'm not here to get friends in California, I'm here to win Battle of the Bands.

I turned to Blossom, who was sitting next to me," Why do we need to meet bastards?" I asked her seriously. This is a legitimate question that I must know.

Blossom rolled her eyes at me," You must admit you thought they were cute." Are you kidding me? Boys are disgusting vile creatures that must be killed to lower the population surplus.

I scoffed," So you introduced us to them just because they're cute," I made a face at her and said in the highest pitched voice I could muster," Perhaps we could go meet Justin Bieber too? Even though he's the ugliest motherfucker I know." Bubbles gaped at me, when she was little she made everyone call her Mrs Bieber for 7 months. I continued," Oh wait! I forgot, I already met Butch!"

The taxi driver laughed, but quickly stopped, he apologized," Sorry for eavesdropping, Miss. I couldn't help it. You're very funny." Why thank you person I do not know!

Blossom smirked," I know you think Butch is hot. We both saw you staring at his biceps!" What?! I'm pretty sure no one saw me doing that!

"No true," They both gave me long skeptical looks, I need a comeback! Super comeback power to the rescue! Power of: Embarrassment. I turned to the taxi driver," Sup man, what's your name." I said all friendly-like.

The taxi driver smiled," Calvin. I have three jobs: Pizza parlor owner, Ice Cream parlor owner, and taxi driver." I felt like telling the dude I don't care, because I honestly don't.

I smiled," Good, good. Wanna know something funny and stupid?" He nodded," My sisters over here say I like a guy when they're both drooling over his brothers. Crazy huh?" Calvin started laughing really loud and both my sisters flushed.

I leaned back in my seat and put my arms behind my head, muttering," Sweet, sweet revenge..." I then added to Calvin," Tell your taxi friends for me: We're the PPG!"

* * *

_**Butch**_

When we finally reached Fountain Springs hotel we waited for the girls' taxi. Boomer was daydreaming about something and holding his luggage to his chest. Brick was looking at the street waiting for a yellow taxi to appear. I was flirting with a random chick.

She wasn't bad-looking, Buttercup was hot so the girl wasn't even close. She had black hair that was really curly and went to her mid-back and brownish-blackish eyes that looked judgemental and harsh, and a soft dreamt voice that got high-pitched as she spoke.

I gave her a charming smile,showing my teeth," Your name again, sweetheart?" Yes, I forgot her name. Doesn't matter. I've gotten girls before, some looked like her, some looked completely different.

She looked exasperated, she moved her hands wildly as she spoke," I already told you! My name is Maranda!" Maranda gave me a glance," You can call me Mimi if you want." She batted her eyelashes at me.

That's when a girl spoke behind her in a cheeky voice," Mind if I call you what you are: a bitch." Maranda turned around to see Buttercup smirking with her sisters too. They had just gotten out of the taxi, the girls were all holding their luggage.

Brick walked over to Blossom," What took so long?" He asked sincerely, he just met the girl and he was growing attached. Not like I could talk -or think in a way- with the same situation as me and Buttercup.

Blossom scoffed and pointed to Buttercup," _She _was having a discussion with Calvin, our taxi driver." Bubbles and Blossom both blushed deeply.

" Oh please, Want me to tell them exactly what we were discussing?" Buttercup threatened, they both shook their heads no and Buttercup smiled, probably feeling satisfied.

Boomer cleared his throat," We got to go somewhere in about 2 hours and it takes lots of practice." He glanced at me and Brick, it was probably Opening Jam. It was only 12:18 so the event would be at 3 o'clock .

Blossom spoke up," So do we, C'mon girls!" They all walked away, towards the hotel.

We all followed, because we're in the same one too.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

Bubbles twirled around the lobby and muttered," Wow..." It's not that amazing. There was red carpet leading up to the hotel check area. On the left was a Fountain with a cupid thing with an arrow spewing water through it's penis. Me and Butch found that hilarious. On the right was a hallway that led to different rooms.

I turned to Butch," What's your brothers' names again?" I honestly am not good at names. The only reason I remember Butch's is because he annoys the shit outta me.

He smiled, licking his lips," I'll tell you if you come to my hotel room afterwards." Oh. My. Gawd. That is the worst pick-up line I've heard. I've heard a ton.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the blonde hair dude who was gonna get hurt if he didn't stop checking out Bubbles," Hey retard, what's your name?" Blonde dude fidgeted slightly. He was scared. Good.

" I'm B-Boomer." I pointed to the red haired one ,who kept making Blossom blush, and gave him a questioning look," That's Brick."

I patted his shoulder ,making him fidget even more," That'll have to do, asswipe."

I heard growling behind me, I turned to see Butch glaring at me," You can't call my brother asswipe." He seemed angry, he was acting like I act when people take advantage of Bubbles' sweetness.

Smirking, I said," I believe I just did." His growls became louder and then all of a sudden he laughed.

" Your such a spitfire. I believe we're gonna get along just fine." Are you serious? First he's all angry then he's all friendly-like. This guys weird as hell.

When Blossom and Brick came back I was more than ready to go to my hotel room, we've got our first Battle of the Bands performance in about an hour and a half.

* * *

_**Butch**_

I collapsed onto the bed. I am so freaking exhausted. You don't know how tiring flirting is, especially if the person is making no attempt to get laid. Why is she so... resisting? It's not that hard. You go into the person's room and kiss hungrily then take off each other's pants, it ain't hard!

Brick glanced at me," You okay, man? You never get nervous before a performance, you just get really cocky..." He muttered the last part under his breath, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I turned to him, shutting my eyes in exhaustion," Just exhausted, flirting takes a lot out of me." It does. That girl, Buttercup, doesn't know how to take a hint at all. She's freaking smexy and she's acting like she doesn't want to get laid by a _super _smexy boy!

Brick walked over to me and sat at my side, raising both his eyebrows and smirking at me," You failed at flirting?! No fucking way!" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I can never read his emotions.

I sat up and looked at him," I did! That smexy chick, Buttercup, can't take a hint and let me have sex with her!" Brick rolled his eyes and got up, leaving my side, I called after him," Brick, I need your help!" He rolled his eyes again. If he continues to do that then his eyeballs will fall out of his head.

" Just do a ton of dirty pick-up lines and see if she laughs. If she does she _most likely _likes you," I am gonna murder him.. in a bear hug! Ha- you thought I was mad. Brick continued, in a scolding way," Go get ready for the Opening Jam. Boomer's already almost-" A loud snore interrupted him.

We looked to another one of the beds, Boomer was sleeping in his boxers. I started to laugh, Brick cursed," Shut the fuck up and get ready!" He groaned and slapped Boomer, he still didn't wake up.

Brick grabbed a pillow and hit Boomer in the balls with it. Boomer shot awake," OWW!"

I snickered," Looks like Boomer won't be having any children in the future." Boomer continued to massage his groin while I rummaged through my suitcase and laughed.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I groaned to my sisters as I looked at myself in the mirror," I don't _wanna _wear this!" I stomped my high-heeled foot on the ground, I was whining like a little kid. Blossom and Bubbles both rolled their eyes.

" We have to dress alike!" Bubbles said back, she was wearing a blue polka dot corset top, dark blue skinny jeans, blue bubble earrings, and blue pumps.

Blossom said reasonably," Plus, you're wearing something different." She was wearing a pink and red striped corset top, dark blue skinny jeans, pink rose earrings, and pink pumps.

I grumbled darkly," Barely different! Actually- not even different at all." I was wearing a black corset top with green lacing, black skinny jeans, black skull earrings, and green pumps.

Bubbles rolled her eyes," We leave in 5 minutes, just suck it up and wear it! We sing Fancy, we have to look fancy! If we were singing Magic then we would wear capes and magician hats!" Bubbles was freaking out, she hates when people don't appreciate her 'fashion sense'," So suck it up!" I actually am glad I was persistent with the song choice. We'd look like idiots with capes and top hats.

Blossom glanced at her phone," We have to go. Do you think Brick wants to watch us?" She added the last sentence as an afterthought. Her eyes looked both dazed and glazed at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, making sure she saw," Let's just leave, I wanna get front row seats." They both grabbed their purses while I walked out the door. I stumbled over my high heels as I walked over to the elevator, waiting when it took Blossom and Bubbles forever to get there," Hurry it up, Princess Bubbly-Brain and Princess Pinky!" They both glared at me but walked a bit faster.

We all were a bit nervous for our first performance that was gonna be broadcasted all around America. Here I am, thinking big words! My dad would be so proud!

* * *

_**Butch**_

Me and my brothers were waiting backstage for our turn. It's actually more comfortable than you think. There was a huge flatscreen t.v that showed who was performing on stage, a few long couches that some people sat on (what else are they used for- and don't say sex!), a cotton candy machine, a chocolate fountain, a hot dog cart, an ice cream bar, and at least 15 huge bowls filled to the brim with different types of candy.

Boomer, of course, was pigging out on chocolate-dipped cotton candy. Brick and I were checking out the competition, Brick was watching, I was criticising. Boomer was wearing a blue plaid shirt with blue Nikes and jean shorts. Brick was wearing the same thing except black jeans, red Adidas, and red plaid shirt. I was lead so I was wearing something slightly different, my green plaid shirt was open with a black undershirt showing, black jeans, and Green Jordans.

I was about to get up to grab a king-size Twix bar when I heard a familiar girl voice say," Thanks to you we're late! You were all like: 'Let's borrow a car.' This is freaking California! No one's gonna lend you a car!" I dropped my Twix bar unto the floor.

It was Buttercup, super smexy Buttercup. She was wearing a black corset top with green lacing, black skinny jeans, black skull earrings, and green pumps. My mouth was wide open. Not about _why _she was here, just what she was wearing. Bubbles appeared behind Buttercup, I saw Boomer choke on the snickers bar he was chewing.

She was wearing a blue polka dot corset top, dark blue skinny jeans, blue bubble earrings, and blue pumps. Boomer went over to her like a moth to a light.

Blossom appeared last, she was wearing a pink and red striped corset top, dark blue skinny jeans, pink rose earrings, and pink pumps. Brick immediately said," Only VIP, stage crew, and performers are allowed behind here." He wasn't gonna get Blossom if he keeps showing off his know-it-all attitude.

Buttercup put her hands on her hips and scowled," We _are_ performers."

Our mouths all dropped to the ground. They were our competition.

* * *

_**The next chapter is gonna be Opening Jam Part 1! I hope you liked this chapter! I kinda left a cliff hanger! Hope you guys don't hate me! I'll try to update at least 4 times a week! Idk! Something like that!**_


	4. Opening Jam Part 1

_**I love the reviews! They make me feel so special! Anyway enjoy the chapter! In the chapter the PPG and KewlDudes will perform! Switch the names and you get what order they're performing! Hope you enjoy a lot! Don't forget to review!**_

_**AF- Abercrombie and Fitch**_

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

I swear in 5 minutes these boys are all gonna choke on flies, they're opening their mouths so wide they're starting to look like blowfish, that's if Buttercup doesn't get mad and beats the shit outta every one of 'em. I'd stop her from getting to Boomer, he's too adorable to be beaten the shit out of.

Buttercup, of course, got annoyed," Can I ask why you're lookin' like blowfish?" She said snarkily. Blossom was waving her hand in front of Brick's face. Buttercup was rolling her eyes at Butch and I was looking at Boomer dreamily.

He was wearing a gray quarter sleeve shirt, an open black hoodie on top, dark blue VANS, and black jeans. He looks really cute when he's covered in chocolate and cotton-candy.

Blossom waved her hand in front of Brick's face again," Earth to Brick, do you read?" Brick was wearing red double stripe shirt, a low hanging dark red tie, AF dark jeans, and black adidas.

Buttercup flicked Butch on the face, he flinched but stayed in a trance, she rolled her eyes," What is _up _with you guys! All we did was change our clothes! Bubbles, I told you we shouldn't wear this!" Wait! How's this my fault? I didn't know they'd start having their dirty daydreams. Butch was wearing black pear sweat jones shirt, green supra, black ripped jeans, and a black hat.

That's when the huge TV started," Hello, America! We are here on our first day of Battle of the Bands!" The boys all whipped their heads in the Tv's direction," This will be a new competition, but that will start tomorrow. Today we have the Opening Jam. All bands will present by performing!" Buttercup, Blossom and I took our seats, the boys cautiously sat on another couch together," I'm Howard Ginthigi and this is Battle of the Bands!" The crowd cheered loudly after the host gave the opening line," First we have KewlDudes! Come up on stage guys!"

Three boys in the room stood up, one had short red hair, purple fingerless gloves, black adidas, and a shirt that had a tie and suit drawn on it. He was waving at Blossom. Another had sleek, black hair and sunglasses covering a quarter of his face, a black motorcycle jacket on top of a white shirt, a tattoo on his neck, black jeans, and black jordans. He was giving Buttercup a seductive smile and a wink.

The last one had blonde wavy hair, he was wearing a ocean blue beanie, with dark blue skater shoes, a blue shirt with a mustache on it, and blue jeans. He glanced at me and smiled a few times.

They went out of the room and soon enough we saw them on the TV. The blonde one took the mic," Hello america!" There were a few screams from the audience, a fair share of ' I Love Yous'," I'm Caleb," He gestured towards the one with the motorcycle jacket," This is Ace," He jutted his thumb in the redhead's direction," And this is Dexter. We are KewlDudes!" The crowd started applauding," We're gonna sing 'Dynamite'!" The crowd applauded again.

Caleb looked to him bandmates and started.

_**Dynamite- Taio Cruz**_

_**Caleb: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**_

_**Ace: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**_  
_**I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**_  
_**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**_  
_**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**_

_**Dexter: Yeah, yeah! Cause it goes on and on and on...**_

They all moved and sang to the beat, all getting the crowd in the mood for a good song. I gotta admit they were somewhat entertaining, Caleb wasn't bad as a lead.

_**Caleb: And it goes on and on and on...**_

_**Ace: Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!**_

_**Dexter: Sayin' AYO! Gotta let go!**_

_**Caleb: I wanna celebrate and live my life! Sayin' AYO! Baby, let's go!**_

_**Dexter: 'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night, We gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite!**_

_**Ace: 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up, Like it's dynamite!**_

_**Caleb: I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**_

Everytime he repeated a word he'd thrust at the audience, causing all the girls to blush and squeal, Including me! He's cute, seemingly nice, seemingly trustworthy. Id' have to talk to him later.

_**Ace and Dexter: Yeah, yeah**_

_**Ace: 'Cause it goes on and on and on...**_

_**Dexter: And it goes on and on and on...**_

_**Ace and Dexter: Yeah!**_

Caleb thrust his hands into the air and the audience went along with it, his bandmates started doing it too. He's like his own little leader! I love it!

_**Caleb: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**_

_**Ace: 'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!**_

_**All: 'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!**_

They ended there, probably because you can't sing the whole song. If you did that then we'd be in here forever. On the TV the boys bowed and exited. Howard walked back onto the stage," Wow! A nice way to start, huh?" The crowd cheered a response," I'll take that as a yes!" The crowd laughed at his 'good' joke," We have a new band coming up! Give it up for the Powerpuff Girls!"

I felt like passing out. We weren't supposed to go up now! I thought we were last! Blossom gave me a nervous look," We're up, girls." Buttercup looked sick as we all filed out of the room, the boys watching us cautiously. I still don't get why they're here.

When we got on stage I looked at the audience. It was huge. I wanted to throw up Airplane peanuts right on the front row seats.

Buttercup walked to the mic and cleared her throat," I'm Buttercup," A few people chuckled but she glared them down," These people are Bubbles and Blossom. And we are the Powerpuff girls!" The crowd applauded excitedly.

It was our time to shine.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. You've wanted this your whole life Buttercup! Just go and rock! I took on last deep breath and walked to the back of the stage. Time to start this.

_**Fancy- Iggy Azalea Feat: Charli XCX**_

_** Buttercup: First thing's first, I'm the realest! **_

_**Bubbles: Realest!**_

_**Buttercup: Drop this and let the whole world feel it!**_

_**Blossom: Let them feel it!**_

_**Buttercup: And I'm still in the Murda Bizness. I could hold you down like I'm giving lessons in physics!**_

_**Bubbles and Blossom: Right, right.**_

I walked down the stage like a runway, the crowd cheering for me as we continued. Bubbles and Blossom were going to sing as Charli XCX and the backups so it's somewhat fair and I don't end up singing the whole thing.

_**Buttercup: **_ _**You should want a bad bitch like this **_

_**Blossom: Huh?**_

_**Buttercup: Drop it low and pick it up just like this **_

_**Bubbles: Yeah.**_

I dropped it low and a few boys in the front row let out wolf whistles. I winked at a random one and they clapped even louder, arguing among themselves. I just love starting fights!

_**Buttercup: Cup of Ace, Cup of Goose, Cup of Cris!  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist**_

_**Blossom: On my wrist!**_

_**Buttercup: Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that**_

_**Both: Never ever.**_

_**Buttercup: Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back **_

_**Bubbles: What?**_

_**Buttercup: Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that!**_

I popped my chest slightly out and swung my hips a lot as I walked back to the back of the stage. I did a few poses as I sang too. You gotta do drastic things to win big competitions.**  
**

_**Blossom: I'm so fancy! You already know!  
I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo!**_

_**Bubbles: Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to **_**_blow_**

**_Buttercup: I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_**

I took a breath, getting ready for a fast rap.

**_Buttercup: So get my money on time, if they not money, decline _****_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
_****_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_****_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
_****_I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_****_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_**

**_Bubbles: I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_**

**_Blossom: Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow!..._**

Blossom slapped her butt when she hit that note, she looked as if she slapped it really hard. But I didn't have to think long about that, my turn to sing was coming up.

_**Buttercup: Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like**_

I made a gun with my finger and walked next to Bubbles, again swinging my hips, and she sang the next lyrics.

_**Bubbles: I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow**_

I dragged Bubbles towards Blossom and we sang the last part all together.

_**All: Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
Blow  
**__**Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
**__**That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
**__**Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
**__**Blow!**_

We all made one last pose, mine was my hand on my head dramatically, Blossom's was her hands on her butt, and Bubbles' was both hands on her hips. The crowd applauded loudly, some of the boys standing up. I was blushing when we left.

When we got to the backstage area the boys were waiting for us. I questioned them," It seems as if you guys are out of your trance. Why are you guys acting like that?" They were acting like dimwits, not like they aren't, and weren't answering any of our questions. Now I was gonna slap 'em if they didn't answer.

Boomer's eyebrows were raised as if he was confused," You guys- how did you- we were-"

Brick put his palm over Boomer's mouth," He was trying to say that he didn't know you guys were performers," He paused and then continued," In Battle of the Bands."

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows together," Why is that bad?" Yeah! Opps. Meant to say that out loud...

Butch walked up from behind his brothers," Because we're-"

The Tv interrupted him," Rowdyruff Boys? They must be late to come up!" The boys immediately shot up and ran out of the room.

They're performers?!

Either that or they wanna watch the 'Rowdyruff Boys' live instead of on a TV.

My second theory was proven when I saw Butch grab the mic.

They're performers!

* * *

_**Sorry if you don't like it! So far I got one song request. It was from: shypuppylover and she requested Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Anyway I'd like more song requests and possibly more reviews too. **_


	5. Opening Jam Part 2

_**HAI! This chapter has the Rowdyruff Boys and RichBitches will perform! In that order! I hope you enjoyed the other chapter! I'll still be taking song requests! So give me all ya got!**_

_**This is your Christmas present from me! It is rapped! Get it? The boys are singing 'Magic' and there is a rap in it! Lol! Anyway I don't know when I'll update next time so I just put Christmas in this one! Anyway the 'My Super Secret Santa' thing will be updated on Christmas! I did that on purpose! **_

* * *

_**Butch**_

I felt all eyes on me as I grabbed the mic. I placed a confident smile on my face," What's up people?" The crowd went crazy, a few cheeky ones yelling 'the sky'," I'm Butch," A few people laughed at my name, I growled into the mic and they shut their mouths. I pointed to Boomer," This is Boomer," I pointed to Brick," And this is Brick. Together we make the band Rowdyruff Boys!" The crowd applauded loudly.

Before the music started I did the thing I saw in the music video...

_**Magic- B.O.B Feat: Rivers Cuomo of Weezer**_

_**Butch: Hi. My name is Butch, and I approve this message...**_

I've always wanted to do that in front of an audience. I looked to Boomer and he started his part.

_**Boomer: I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me.**_

_**Brick: When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of **_

_**Both: Magic, magic, magic  
(_[scratch]_: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
(_[scratch]_: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**_

To do the scratch part one of them would beatbox while the other sang. Brick slid onto the stage winking at a few girls and whipping his red hair. They squealed excitedly.

_**Boomer: Ah ooooooo!  
I got the magic in me!**_

I touched my head as I started the rap.

_**Butch: These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind!  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you every line!  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**_

I pointed to my green eyes and pointed at a random girl while singing that verse. You see when you sing you must show the audience what you're talking about, according to 'How to be a Rapper' on youtube.

_**Butch: Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy!  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'!  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me!  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight!  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist!  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie!  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9!**_

On the David Blaine part I went to Brick and pretended to have a conversation with him, the same on the Mindfreak part with Boomer. On the Pinocchio part I squeezed my nose, doesn't make much sense when I think about it. On the Cloud 9 part I made my arms like I was in an airplane and pretended to fly around. Please tell me if that sounds dumb. it was now Boomer and Brick's turn. They'd be singing backup for each other.

_**Brick: I got the magic in me**_

_**Boomer: I got the magic, baby!  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold **_

_**Brick: Yes it turns to gold!  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me!**_

_**Boomer: I got the magic, baby!  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me!**_

Girls started squealing again. To be honest my ears felt like they were bleeding.

_**Brick: They be snappin' baby!  
Now everybody wants a blast of**_

_**Both: Magic, magic, magic  
(_[scratch]_: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
(_[scratch]_: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**_

Again, to make it sound like a record being scratched they would beatbox while the other sang. Boomer started his favorite part.

_**Boomer: Ah oooooooo!  
I got the magic in me!**_

I took a deep breath and started the second verse.

_**Butch: We'll take a journey into my mind!  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme!  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time!  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd!  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow!  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether!  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar!  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive!  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia!  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel!  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel!  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego!  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo!**_

On the rhyme part I opened my mouth wider so it sounded clearer and better. On the pidda-dow-dow part I said it louder than the rest of the words to make it sound kinda like an explosion. The rest I rapped normally into the mic confidently, like I always do.

_**Boomer: I got the magic in me!**_

_**Brick: I got the magic, baby!**_  
_**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold!**_

_**Boomer: Yes it turns to gold!**_  
_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me!**_

_**Brick: I got the magic, baby!**_  
_**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me!**_

_**Boomer: They be snappin' baby!**_  
_**Now everybody wants a blast of**_

I looked at them with a pleading look in my eyes and they nodded. I get to sing the last part with them!

_**All: Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**Ah oooooooo**_  
_**I got the magic in me!**_

We pumped our fists into the air after that last word. The crowd went crazy, applauding for us loudly. I smiled as I waved and walked off the stage with Brick and Boomer. We entered the backstage area just as a group of three girls left. One winked at me, I did nothing, mostly because I wasn't impressed with her looks.

We took our seats next the girls. Buttercup had a confused look on her face," You guys are performers." I nodded and she continued," Then we can't be friends." I never said I wanted to be friends, I wanted to be more. Like a sex buddy or something. Those curves- I'm telling you!

Brick looked pained," Wait, but- we can still be friends?" He looked Blossom in the eye," Right?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and Bubbles held her chest, 'aww' ing like she was watching a romantic movie.

Blossom bit her lip, unsure," I- We can hang out still." Brick smiled, until Buttercup scoffed.

As I said before, she scoffed," Speak for yourself, Pinky." Aww what. She doesn't wanna be my friend? It's time to bust out the dirty pickup lines.

I cleared my throat, and asked confidently," Do you know what I like in a girl?" Everyone turned their attention to me, Buttercup raising her eyebrow," My dick." She gaped at me. Her sisters looked like they were about to retch, Brick and Boomer looked like they were gonna burst into laughter at any second.

I was about to take it back when Buttercup started laughing," Are you serious?" She paused to laugh again," That is- oh wow." Buttercup laughed even louder. Brick gave me a thumbs up. Bubbles, Blossom, and Boomer looked really confused. I wiggled my eyebrows at Buttercup.

" You wanna hang out at my hotel room after this." She immediately stopped, giving me an annoyed look. I was _so_ close. So close yet so far! Whyyyyy!

" No thanks. I don't sleep with acquaintances." Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I'm an acquaintance? Sweet! In like 2 hours of hard work I could make it to sex buddy!

I did my best 'puppy dog eyes' on Buttercup," When will I reach sex buddy?" She's gotta have this rank thing that shows what level I'm at. Everyone else was watching the conversation between me and Buttercup like a tennis match.

She smirked," That's way up there on the chart. First there's acquaintances, where you are, then friends, then best friend, then true friends, then boyfriend, and the last one: sex buddy." Becoming her sex buddy is gonna be easy. But I did have one question about her relationship chart.

I gave her an excited look," What if a girl sees this chart? Will she be a sex buddy? And if she is can I watch?" Buttercup looked like she was gonna pitch slap me back to Citysville.

Everyone else started laughing crazily, Buttercup rolled her eyes," You're a pervert." How'd she figure that out? I try to make it not obvious, only staring at her round ass when people aren't looking. Those things are like two huge bubbles," Stop staring at my butt!" She snapped.

I cleared my throat and turned to the TV, turns out the group of girls had taken a long time to introduce themselves,"-and we're gonna be the best band and we're gonna win. Now time to introduce the band members," The crowd groaned, the girl with frizzy red hair was taking forever to introduce her band," This is Maranda!" The camera turned to the girl I had flirted with and Buttercup had called a bitch," She is heir to the Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets brand. She is filthy rich, and plain old filthy. That shirt she wore is just plain old shit." Everyone in the room rolled her eyes and Maranda on the TV looked hurt," Anyway the other is Bonnibel," The camera zoomed on a girl with long blonde hair that looked like it had extensions," She's the heir to the City of Megalopolis. She'll become the princess in 2034." Now I'm confused. This isn't medieval times, there are no princesses," And time for the best, prettiest, sexiest, smartest, least fatest band member! Drum roll please!" Talk about humble. Please not sarcasm," Princess Morbucks! I am heir to all of the land in-"

That's when Howard, the host, interrupted her," Let's quicken this up a bit. We have other bands." She pouted but held the mic tighter.

" Anyway we were gonna sing 'Fancy' but the other band, Powderfluff Girls, sang it already. So we'll be singing 'Rock N Roll' by Austin Moon on Austin and Ally! Enjoy!"

_**Rock N Roll- Ross Lynch/Austin Moon**_

_**Princess: I got that rock and roll**_

_**Bonnibel: Yeah, yeah**_

_**Princess: I'll make you lose control**_

_**Maranda: Yeah, yeah**_

_**Princess: Come on and dance to my flow**_

_**Maranda and Bonnibel: Yeah, yeah**_

_**All: 'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll**_

They sang too slow for the music and I honestly wasn't impressed, they're forgetting that the Powerpuff Girls had just performed and compared to them they sucked ass. Their dance moves sucked more ass. I mean, they couldn't dance if their lives depended on it. I saw that Princess was taking most of the parts and making her band mates sing backup. I didn't do that for Brick and Boomer. When your singing you gotta be fair on who gets what part.

_**Princess: Oh  
When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll  
They'll be staring at me everywhere I go  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll**_

She sang slower than the song was meant to be sung. It honestly was terrible. To add to that Bonnibell wasn't playing the guitar well. How the fuck did they get into Battle of the Bands. Seeing that they're rich they most likely paid the judges off. I saw Buttercup wince next to me and say," Oh, god."  
Blossom looked to Buttercup," What's wrong?"  
Buttercup gave Blossom the most serious look I've ever seen," I need a bandaid, my ears are bleeding."  
Everyone started to laugh at her, when it faded we continued to watch the terrible performance.

_**Princess: It's a-**_

_**Bonnibell: It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey boys, did I mention**_

Princess was glaring at Bonnibell. Bonnibell paled as if she'd seen an ugly ghost, or just Princess without her clown makeup.

_**Maranda: I got that rock and roll**_

_**Princess: Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll**_

Maranda didn't look happy that Princess stole the only part she got to sing. But Princess looked unfazed.

_**Bonnibell: Uh  
Every person that I meet, they gon-**_

Howard got into the way, interrupting the RichBitches mid sentence," Um, sorry but that's it! You used most of your stage time to introduce. Also your singing was so damn slow! Did you practice?" Yeah, my question exactly.

Princess gave him a glare," We practiced fancy! But those powder bitches sang it first!" I heard growling, at first I thought it was Buttercup but it was Bubbles.

" We're not the ones who were idiotic enough to call themselves bitches." Bubbles continued growling, Buttercup was clapping for her sister, repeating ' You make me so proud' between every clap.

Howard shot her a barely noticeable glare," Give it up for RoyalSluts!"

Bonnibell scoffed," RichBitches!"

He rolled his eyes and spat," Give it up for the girls!" When I say this I am not lying: No one clapped. There were a few coughs in the audience but no applauding people. Princess and the rest bowed nevertheless.

Soon the all walked off the stage. If this is the competition then the Rowdyruff Boys would win in no time. The only people that stood in our way of fame, fortune, and some other third thing are the Powerpuff Girls and KewlDudes. We gotta watch out for them.

* * *

_**Tell me if I should do the other bands 'cause I'd kinda like to start with the romance and fun. Tell me in reviews. Still taking song requests! Hope you enjoy this! I enjoy reading reviews, they make me feel special. BTW- I update more on holidays because i tend to get bored and I type on Fanfiction! So expect new updates this Christmas Vacay! Merry Christmas Guys! Review!**_


	6. Opening Jam Part 3

_**Sorry I haven't been updating this... it's been Christmas VACAY and I've been very lazy... It's also because my brain has been filled with awesome story ideas but a wise author (Tate The Powerpuff Fan) has told me starting lots of stories at once will be harsh on you. I made one new one which is Totally Agents. **_

_**Anyway enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm sorry I haven't updated my stories. Like All In, College Girls, and this one. I'll try to do them more.**_

_**BTW-Busta Rhymes is the fastest rapper ever!**_

* * *

_**Blossom**_

I sighed, this was getting a _bit _boring and I wanted to do some stuff in California. I had to admit that the competition was sorta stiff. First we have the Rowdyruff Boys and then the KewlDudes. The RichBitches sucked ass, I'd bet all my money that they were gonna get kicked off first.

Right now all of us were watching the TV, the band on stage were called RockOn. Right now they were introducing. The one that was bald, but had red eyebrows, spoke into the microphone," How ya doin' California?" That earned an excited applause from the audience," I be Maximus." The weird accent was new but the crowd cheered nonetheless," This be Theodore." He pointed to the black-haired guy, he had short black hair that was somewhat wavy," and last, but certainly not least, we have Jeremiah!" He pointed to the blonde that had long hair, it went past his shoulders," We are RockOn and we Rock!"

The crowd applauded again as the boys got ready to start.

_**Good Feeling- Flo Rida**_

_**Maximus: ****Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Jeremiah: I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_

_**Maximus and Jeremiah: I get a good feeling, yeah**_  
_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_  
_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Theodore:** **Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan**_

_**Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me**_  
_**I'll be the president one day**_  
_**January first, oh, you like that gossip**_  
_**Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com**_  
_**Now I gotta work with your tongue**_  
_**How many rolling stones you want**_  
_**Yeah I got a brand new spirit,**_  
_**Speak it and it's done**_  
_**Woke up on the side of the bed like I won**_  
_**Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun**_  
_**G5 dealer, US to Taiwan**_  
_**Now who can say that, I wanna play back**_  
_**Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack**_  
_**A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach**_  
_**I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP**_

These boys weren't half bad, the only problem is that the beginning of the song is supposed be sung by a girl and Maximus and Jeremiah had tried to make their voices higher, I felt kind of insulted by the way they were doing it, not all girl's voices are that high. Like Buttercup for example. Theodore's rapping was fast but he went too fast compared to the music, he was like the next Busta Rhymes.

_**Theodore: ****Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Jeremiah:**** Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Maximus: ****The **__**mountain top**__**, walk on water**_

_**I got power, feel so royal**_  
_**One second, I'ma strike oil**_  
_**Diamond, platinum, no more for you**_  
_**Got adrenaline, never giving in**_  
_**Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in**_  
_**Witness I got the heart of 20 men**_  
_**No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den**_  
_**That flow, that spark, that crown**_  
_**You looking at the king of the jungle now**_  
_**Stronger than ever can't hold me down**_  
_**A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound**_  
_**Straight game face, **__**it's game day**_  
_**See me running through the crowd full of melee**_  
_**No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,**_  
_**Take a genius to understand me**_

I heard Buttercup scoff," That one raps too slow. I wonder how Long Blonde raps..." She was right, Jeremiah's hair was almost as long as mine, that nickname for him was perfect. She was also right about the rap being slow, they needed to practice their songs more.

_**Jeremiah: ****Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_  
_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_  
_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**All: ****Let's get it, let's get it**_

_**I know you got the good feelin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**Gotta love the life that we livin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**I know you got the good feelin'**_  
_**Let's get it, let's get it**_  
_**Gotta love the life that we livin'**_

They danced around the stage, capturing the audiences attention. Their dancing was slightly out of sync, Jeremiah was fine, Theodore went too fast, and Maximus went too slow. Brick sighed and put an arm behind his neck," These dudes can't perform..."  
Bubbles took her eyes off the TV and glared at him," Well sorry these guys aren't as amazing and talented as you guys." She said sarcastically  
Brick smirked and gave her a smug look," We accept your apology..."  
Butch was glaring at the TV," Speak for yourself."  
We all laughed and went back to watching.

_**Jeremiah: ****Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Maximus: ****Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_  
_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**All: ****Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

They ended with a bang, all boys finishing at different times. Jeremiah seemed like the only one who could actually sing to the music, Theodore was way too fast, and Maximus went too slow. The crowd clapped loudly and Howard rushed onto the stage," Amazing bands out here today! I know that some of the people in the crowd want to hear the plans for Battle of the Bands this year." Wait, I'm confused. I thought you just sang songs and the judges would pick the best people.

Buttercup sat up, alarmed," Wait what? I thought we were just gonna be judged." Butch covered her mouth and she glared at him.

He just snickered at her," Shut up and listen. He's explaining." Buttercup still glared at him but sat quiet, both me and Bubbles were surprised, Buttercup _never _shuts up that easily.

We all turned our attention back to the TV," We have Panic! To make this a bit faster I will introduce. We all know that the RoyalSluts did..." The crowd groaned in agreement. 3 girls walked onto the stage, one had curly red hair in a side ponytail, another had long black hair, and the last had short blonde hair that had dark blue streaks.

They looked tired, to be honest they looked like Punks. They were wearing spiky, cropped clothes and chains. The one with blonde hair smiled at the audience," I'm Holly," She gestured towards the red haired one," This is Janelice," she pointed to the black haired one," and this is Danielle. We are Panic!" The crowd cheered, most likely happy that they went through introductions fast. Soon enough the girls started.

_**Tik Tok- Ke$ha**_

_**Danielle: ****Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy **_

_**Janelice: Hey what's up girl?**_

_**Holly: ****Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city **_

_**Danielle: Let's go!**_

_**Janelice: ****Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
****'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back**_

_**Holly: ****I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes**_

_**Trying on all our clothes clothes**_  
_**Boys blowin' up our phones phones**_

On the repeating parts they'd start at different times, to be completely honest I really liked it. Buttercup was snoring lightly, her head on Butch's shoulder. I was worried what Buttercup would do when she woke up," Buttercup? Wake up! You're-" Butch covered my mouth, putting a finger to his mouth and telling me to 'ssh'. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching, Butch went back to enjoying his time with Buttercup.

_**Danielle: ****Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's**_

_**Pullin' up to the parties**_  
_**Tryna get a little bit tipsy**_

**_All: _**_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
_**Tonight, Imma fight**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight**_  
_**TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
_**But the party don't stop no**_  
_**Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
_**Whoa-oh oh oh**_

They were dancing in sync around the stage, the crowd was cheering wildly. They looked really good on stage, and the audience seemed to be really enjoying this. I was getting nervous, they were _really _good.

_**Janelice: ****Ain't got a **__**care**__** in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**_  
_**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_  
_**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

_**All: ****I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Boys tryna **__**touch**__** my junk, junk**_  
_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_  
_**Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out**_  
_**Or the police shut us down, down**_  
_**Police shut us down, down**_  
_**Po-po shut us - down-man**_

On the repeating parts they would start at different times, they were off with their dancing when they got to the 'junk' part, it messed up the performance a little.

_**Holly: ****Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_  
_**Tonight, Imma fight**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight**_  
_**TiK ToK, on the clock**_  
_**But the party don't stop no**_  
_**Whoa-oh oh oh**_  
_**Whoa-oh oh oh**_

They were about to continue but Howard had run onto stage," I'm sorry, ladies. But remember the RoyalSluts? They took a lot of time up and we have to move on to the last two bands." The girls nodded and walked off the stage," Let's get to the next band! Welcome, ToughLuck!" 2 girls and a boy walked onto stage.

I heard Bubbles mumbling to herself," I must've heard her wrong before..." I shrugged, not particularly caring what she meant.

The boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes spoke into the microphone, he looked _really _familiar," I'm Mitch Mitchelson." Bubbles spewed all the water in her mouth onto Boomer and my eyes went wide.

I yelled," What the hell is _he _doing here?" Butch smirked at my attitude.

" He an ex-boyfriend?" He asked me, whispering because Buttercup was still sleeping on his shoulder.

Bubbles wiped the water of her mouth and yelled," No! Buttercup's best friend." Buttercup's eyes shot open and she looked around confused for a bit.

" What the- EW!" She yelled, she punched Butch in the gut and pushed him away," Ewww. Eww. I'm scarred for life. Gross." Buttercup pretended to retch.

Butch rolled his eyes and sat back next to her," Thanks so much Bubbles."

Bubbles glared at Butch," Well I'm sorry!" She looked at Buttercup," Mitch is on the TV!" Buttercup raised her eyebrows and looked at the TV.

Mitch had looked to the two girls, both really familiar," These people are Robin Snyder and Penelope Demers. We are ToughLuck!" The crowd cheered, I had no idea that our bestest friends in the world were in the same competition as us.

They soon started singing.

_**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**_

_**Penelope: Whoa, oh, oh**_

**_Whoa, oh, oh_**  
**_Whoa, oh, oh_**  
**_Whoa_**

**_Mitch: I'm waking up to ash and dust_**

_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
_**I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

_**Robin: ****I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
then checking out on the prison bus  
**__**This is it, the apocalypse  
**__**Whoa**_

They sounded really good together, Penelope was really shy so she didn't sing much, Mitch was the 'rapper' or 'fast singer' of the group and Robin was the best dancer.

_**Penelope: ****I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
**__**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**All: ****Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
**__**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
**__**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

They danced almost perfectly, Penelope in the back partially hiding her face, she was really shy.

_**Mitch: **_ _**I raise my flags, don my clothes  
**__**It's a revolution, I suppose  
**__**We'll paint it red to fit right in  
**__**Whoa**_

_**Robin: ****I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
**__**This is it, the apocalypse  
**__**Whoa**_

_**Penelope:****I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
**__**Enough to make my systems blow  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

They ended there, probably knowing that Howard would come and interrupt them soon. After a few seconds of silence the crowd broke into cheers, Robin blushed, Mitch gloated, and Penelope stared at her feet. Buttercup rolled her eyes at Mitch," He is so cocky..." Butch pursed his lips and sat back in his seat.

Brick smiled," You guys know 'em?"

Bubbles nodded, still looking at the TV," Robin is my best friend, Mitch is Buttercup's, and Penelope is Blossom's." Me and Buttercup nodded in agreement.

Boomer had his mouth full of chocolate-covered hot dogs," Do youh thunk theh knhow youh're hereh?" He said, spitting chocolate and grease everywhere.

I shook my head at him," Swallow, then speak." We all laughed, except Boomer, who was chewing, and looked back at the TV.

Howard was congratulating them," Amazing! You guys knew when to stop! Unlike those RoyalSluts!" The crowd laughed, Howard held up his hand to tell them to quiet down. They did," I have the instructions for this year's Battle of the Bands! My crew will pick destroy your band." The crowd gasped, along with a few bands backstage," We pick from different groups and we'll assign a topic. At the end of your performance you'll have to explain how it relates to the topic." Buttercup and Butch both groaned, knowing that it was extra work," In two days we'll meet here again for Day 1 of Battle of the Bands! The topic is..." He looked at the index card in his hands,"... Breakups! See you in two days!" He went off the stage as I saw 'ToughLuck' come into the backstage area.

They have some major explaining to do.

* * *

_**Here we are again! So it was a bit of a twist. You'll see what happens in the next chapter, trust me it won't take as long as last time! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I love my fans! I'v ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT XDDDDDD! BYE!**_

_**\- Mange101**_


	7. Memory Lane

_**Hello! I told you it wouldn't take as long! I would never leave my fans hanging... I'd know how you feel... the story I've read before sounds so cool except they didn't continue. It made me feel really bad. But anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you love it! Don't forget to review. I feel really bad when people don't review... if I'm sad then I can't write stories, so you should review so I'm not sad.**_

_**Enjoy! Review!**_

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

I am fuming! There's no jellybeans in the candy buckets! Ugh! Some people actually _like _the classical candies! GOD! I'm gonna have to speak to that damn manager...

I'm also really surprised to see Robin here, she never told me that she'd be on the show. When they walked in I rushed to her," What are you doing here?"

Robin smirked at me," Hi to you too Bubbles..." I smiled at her attitude and gave her a hug, we were still best friends. Mitch was stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet while Buttercup was telling him off. Penelope was laughing at Blossom while she lectured her about telling the truth.

Buttercup was almost finished with her speech,"...you should've told us you were here-" Mitch looked up and smirked at her.

" Why? You missed me after a day?" Buttercup turned red out of anger and embarrassment as Mitch laughed, anybody who didn't know Buttercup well you'd think she was blushing. Butch glared at him, I knew why... Heh heh heh...

Penelope was cracking up with Mitch," Dude," She punched his arm," Stop flirting and get a room!" Blossom, me, Robin, Penelope, Brick, and Boomer were laughing like crazy. Buttercup's face could be mistaken for a tomato, Mitch couldn't laugh because he was being punched by Buttercup, and Butch was just scowling at Mitch angrily. I knew _exactly _why he was angry. Heh Heh Heh.

Blossom took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself," Penelope you dirty girl!" Penelope laughed again and pretended to wipe tears off her eyes, Blossom stopped laughing and got serious," Why are you guys here?" Buttercup stopped punching Mitch and glared at him, she then looked at Penelope and Robin, expecting an answer.

Robin cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at us," We came to help you win!" Blossom, Buttercup, and me all looked confused, the boys were watching us like we were the most entertaining thing on TV.

I cocked my head at her," Excuse me?" I might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, or however that saying goes, but I'm pretty sure what she just said _wasn't _an explanation.

Mitch smirked at us," We're here to ensure the fact that you guys win... By the way Blondie, ensure means to make sure..." Buttercup snickered when he said the last part. Mitch is always making fun of my blondie-ness.

Boomer growled at him, he was as insulted as me," What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him, not all blondes are stupid. The smartest blonde I know is Karen Nyberg. She's an astronaut... or something like that...

Mitch shrugged and smirked at Boomer," I'd expect you not to know." I walked over to him and punched him in the gut. He groaned," Bubbles! Only BC does that..." I don't understand why Buttercup tolerates him. He's a complete jerk and I hate him. Plus if you change a letter in his name it's bitch... exactly what he is.

Buttercup smirked and punched him on the arm, leaving a purplish mark," And don't you forget it..." Mitch laughed but rubbed his arm in pain, he was tough, which is why Buttercup beat him up so much.

Blossom tapped her foot impatiently," That isn't an explanation. Why the fuck are you guys here?" Blossom only swear when she's A) super angry or B) very serious. You can imagine her class president speech last year... so many swears...

Penelope sighed and looked at her feet," We thought that if we get eliminated first you guys can stay in Battle of the Bands longer..." She then glared at Mitch and Robin," I told them that it'd be stupid not to tell you guys!" Mitch and Robin laughed nervously as we just gave them angry looks.

Buttercup scoffed," You guys think we can't do this by ourselves?" I can't believe them! Thinking we can't win something by ourselves! It's not fair!

Robin shook her head," No, we're gonna get eliminated first. Plus, we get to hang out with you guys... and your new _friends_..." She wiggled her eyebrows at the boys. I couldn't help but laugh, she was such a flirt.

Mitch smiled at Buttercup," It's California! We should go to the beach!" He grabbed Buttercup's hand and dragged her out of the backstage area. Blossom walked away with Penelope, talking happily about what we've done since we left. I introduced Robin to Boomer, Brick, and Butch.

" Nice to meet you, Brick." She shook his hand.

He just smirked and gave her a nod," Same to you too."

Robin then turned to Boomer," 'Sup Boy Blue!" She then whispered," Ya mind if I call you that?" If she can call him that then I should too.

Boomer shook her hand," Sure, of course you can... um... Brownie?" He must be saying that because of her brown hair

Butch smirked at him," I'm pretty sure that's being racist, and I'm the racist one. Brick's the pain in the ass, and you're the nice one! Stick to your role!" Robin shook his hand

" I'm guessing you're friends with Buttercup..." She smirked at him, how'd she guess? Was it the fact that they look like brother and sister?

Butch sighed and released her hand," No. According to her I'm an acquaintance..."

We all started to walk out the backstage, Robin turned to Butch," Don't worry! Me and Penelope had to got through that 'rank' thing..." Butch perked up and smiled.

" Did you guys reach sex buddy?"

Robin gave him a disgusted look," What?"

Everyone except Robin and Butch burst into laughter, we all went our separate ways, about to get ready to meet at the beach.

* * *

_**Butch**_

I knocked on the door, Brick was already inside the hotel room. I heard his voice say," Who is it? If it's the maid I already told you I'm not interested in having sex with whores." I raised my eyebrows and knocked again," Do you not know what no means? Go back to the strip club where you belong!" I've gotta use some of these comebacks. They're really good. I still continued knocking. Why won't he just answer the damn door and see who it actually is? He started yelling,"Are you deaf, bitch?!" I heard him curse as he walked over to the door. When he saw that it was me he rolled his eyes," Do you not know how to say 'Yo, Brick! It's Butch and I forgot my keycard!'" he talked in a sucky voice that was supposed to match mine.

I walked in and laid on my bed," I'm not the one who's getting stalked my our room keeper." Brick rolled his eyes at me and went back to looking through his suitcase.

" I'm not the one that's jealous..." He smirked at me and gave me a smug look. That fucking asshole! If he figured it out then Blossom did and then she'd tell Buttercup and then Buttercup wouldn't talk to me and then I couldn't reach sex buddy!

I hissed at him," I'm not jealous!"

He started snickering at me," Says the guy who was glaring at Mitch-Bitch the whole time." That nickname was rude and mean. I LOVE IT! I've gotta use that...

I scowled," It's not my fault! He already made it to best friend. Soon he'll be at sex buddy! I must be the only one!" I was on my knees desperately clinging to his shirt.

Brick made a face at me," I didn't know you had a mental disorder... Since when do you act so desperate?" I rubbed my nose and looked up at him with watery eyes. This trick is good for when I really want something. Like a good lay- I should use it on Buttercup! I'd be in bed in _no _time. Brick slapped me across the face," Are you even _listening_?!" He yelled at me.

I panicked, he hated when I didn't listen," I was listening... just repeat what you said so I make sure I heard you right..." I laughed in my head, I could always get out of life or death situations...

Brick glared at me," I said that you should try to hang out with her more, more dirty jokes, giving Mitch disses, ya know, that stuff." I gave him a skeptical look. He glared at me," Ask Boomer for tips, he's the ladies man..."

I gasped at him," I thought _I _was the ladies man!"

He just smirked at me," No, you're the ladies-in-bed man/womanizer, Boomer's the ladies man, and I'm the charmer!" He wiggled his eyebrows at himself in the mirror after he said that. I thought about that while I searched for my forest green swimsuit.

* * *

_**Boomer**_

I was already at the girls' apartment, we were waiting for my brothers, Penelope, and Robin. I was talking to Bubbles, Blossom was checking on the Battle of the Bands website for who we were paired with, and Buttercup was joking with Mitch. Most of the stuff they were talking about was hilarious but I would rather speak to Bubbles.

She was telling me how she met Robin,"... I thought we weren't gonna be-"

I cleared my throat, I wasn't exactly listening the whole time," Can you start from the top?"

She sighed and gave me an angry look," You're lucky you're good-looking!" I smiled, she called me cute! bubbles started her story," Robin was new at school, she was really shy too. We were both in the same art class. Me, being me, was really nice to her. That friendship got better and better until I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without her." When she finished she looked at me curiously.

" What?" I asked her, I'm not really used to cute girls staring at me like that.

Bubbles smiled warmly at me," I was wondering if that would happen with us..." I feel so special right now, I've met the cutest blonde in the world. We stared into each other's eyes until _sounds _distracted us.

I heard Mitch and Buttercup laugh like crazy," That's _got _to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" Buttercup told Mitch, right before they started laughing again. That doesn't even make sense, we weren't talking about cheese!

Blossom cleared her throat loudly, causing them to stop," You guys be quiet, I know who's paired with who for Battle of the Bands... It's me with-" A loud knock came from the door. Blossom sighed and opened it, it was both my brothers. Brick walked in and looked at Blossom's laptop, Butch walked in and took a seat between Buttercup and Mitch.

Bubbles glared at Mitch, I don't think she likes him much," It's not like you and Buttercup met as amazingly as me and Robin!" I nodded to back her up, when you like a girl it's important that you suck up to her. She'll think that you are agreeable and trustworthy. And that's why I'm the ladies man of our group...

Mitch just smirked at Bubbles," I'll tell you how we met..." He started telling the story. _**( A/N: I'm going to do a flashback thing, so try to not be confused...)**_

_***Story***_

_Buttercup walked into her new school, Townsville Middle. Her sisters had decided to be _good_ so they came early, Buttercup had decided to be herself, so she came late. As she was walking to her class she bumped into Mitch, Buttercup, being Buttercup, blamed it on him," Watch where you're going, dimwit!"_

_Mitch glared at Buttercup, he wasn't a fan of getting blamed for something he didn't do," I suggest you start being nice, you don't want me on your bad side!" He threatened her._

_Buttercup glared back at him, she wasn't a fan of being threatened," You should take a picture of your face because after I'm done with it the doctor will need something to work off of!" She comebacked._

_Mitch looked taken aback, he didn't think this girl would be threatening like this," I can beat you up with my eyes closed." To his surprise Buttercup nodded in agreement._

_" Don't worry, your eyes will be closed... after I knock you out!" She said putting up her fists, ready to do exactly what she said she would. Mitch started laughing at her._

_" You must be new here, I'm Mitch Mitchelson." He put out his hand for her to shake._

_Buttercup looked at him suspiciously before shaking his outstretched hand," Buttercup Utonium, but you can call me BC."_

_Mitch gave her a warming look after letting go of her hand," What class are you going to?"_

_She took a class schedule out of her bag," Pre-Algebra with Mr Tutty."_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall towards the class," He always forgets to do attendance." They both barged into the class, quietly taking their seats in the back._

_***Normal***_

"... And that's how we met." Mitch said, wrapping up his story. I barely heard him because everyone was laughing. It's hilarious how they almost broke into a fistfight but became friends anyway.

Buttercup sighed," When we met we were enemies, but soon became acquaintances, friends, then best friends, and finally, where we are now: true friends." I heard Butch gasp, but she continued," Now are we going to the beach or what?"

Brick got up and stretched, thrusting his pelvis towards Blossom she blushed furiously," S-Sorry." He stuttered, blushing too. Butch walked up to Brick and looked him dead in they eye.

Butch smirked at him smugly," I highly doubt it." Buttercup started cracking up and Butch beamed proudly," Now let's bail. I wanna play some Volley ball!"

Mitch smiled at Buttercup," Wanna surf with me? I doubt you could be better..." Buttercup matched his competitive glare.

She growled and nodded in agreement," Okay, but I get to beat Butch in a game of Volley ball first..." Butch beamed proudly and Mitch just stared confused at her," What? I'm getting tired of staying here. I CRAVE POOP-FILLED WATER AND HOT SAND!" Everybody laughed and walked out of the room after Buttercup's _little _outburst. Beach day here I come!

* * *

_**I hope you liked this one! I hope the story was a least a tiny bit funny, I try to make you guys laugh. sometimes parts are funny but I don't even try... I feel really confusing right now... anyway review please! Next chapter is at Beach...**_

_**Another thing I'm hoping for: Breakup Songs. And when you give breakup songs tell me who you'd like to sing it. Like someone could say ' We are never ever getting back together' and the person you want to sing is Maximus and Princess...**_

_**I also remember telling you guys that I was sorry for taking so long with 'Opening Jam Part 3' and I hope you guys forgave me... I also remember telling you that I wouldn't take as long as last time... I DIDN'T! Hahahahaha! !**_


	8. Romantic Beach Day

_**No one suggested any songs and pairs or groups to sing :(. I was sad... But I guess I'll take them after this chapter. Please review and tell me what pair (or group) should sing what song. Remember it's BREAKUP SONGS!**_

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I feel self-conscience wearing this bikini, I've worn one before but now we've been on TV so we were going to get more attention. Over my swimsuit I was wearing a light green tube top and jean short shorts. My swimsuit was green and black, the top was the strap kind that went around my neck and the bottom was the regular bottom to a bikini. I hadn't taken off the clothes on top yet even though we were all at the beach.

Blossom was under a black and pink umbrella on her beach towel reading a boring book called 'Johnny Tremain', Bubbles was near Blossom on a beach towel getting her tan on, Brick and Boomer were swimming, Mitch was surfing, Robin and Penelope were also getting their tan on, and me and Butch were playing a hardcore game of volley ball.

Butch smirked at me triumphantly as he scored," Ha! 20-19! Butch is in the lead!" He pointed both his thumbs at himself cockily. I growled and picked the ball up, about to serve it. I threw it into the air, once it was higher than the net was I jumped up and smashed it into his side. He quickly stopped celebrating and tried to stop it from hitting the ground, fortunately it did.

I smiled and made a peace sign with my fingers," 20-21! BC in the lead!" He growled at me, about to serve the ball, a voice interrupted him.

" Ready for surfing, BC?" I turned to see Mitch, his brown hair was wet and he was only wearing his gray swim shorts. He wasn't on the bad-looking side but I'd rather win the game between me and Butch. Plus I didn't want to show my bikini yet, tons of boys were already around Blossom and Bubbles, Brick and Boomer had noticed and gotten out of the water.

I cleared my throat and looked at Butch," Me and Butch are tied and I wanna beat him by at least 2 points." I looked at Butch pleadingly and he knew I was trying to get Mitch off my back, he played along as if we were tied, even though I was in the lead Mitch sighed and gave me a puppy pout. I looked away quickly," Dude, just wait."

He glared at Butch," But you've been hanging out with him the whole time!" he was whining! This isn't the Mitch I know!

I gave him an evil glare, one of my evilest, Blossom says it could make a demon flinch," First, I said that I would hang out with Butch first, I've known you my whole life, after Battle of the Bands I will most likely never see him again. Second, We've been here for about 30 minutes, so I suggest you should fuck up and go back to waiting impatiently." Mitch just groaned and carried his surfboard back to the water, I turned to Butch only to see him serving the ball, it landed right behind me.

Butch laughed at me," 22-21!" He inspected me and noticed my clothes were still on," I know why you're losing, you're not relaxed, wanna go have a swimming race after I beat your butt?" I growled at him, he knew that if I swam I'd have to wear a swimsuit. And he knew that my swimsuit would show more skin then my clothes. Pervert.

I picked up the ball, aimed at his groin, and threw," Ball against balls!" I yelled after it hit him, he groaned as he hit the sand. I burst into laughter watching him roll around in the sand. Butch was stomach-first in the sand and the volleyball was right next to him," 25-22! More than 1 ball hit the ground!" I started laughing again as I helped him up.

He glared at me a while before pushing me into the sand, he then ran towards the water," Race you!" I heard him yell. My competitive spirit and my shy one fought, if I run after him I can beat him, but if I do that then I'll have to show myself in a bikini. Butch was already in the water," You a wuss?" I growled and quickly took off my shirt and shorts _**(A/N: Remember she has the swimsuit under...) **_

Butch was staring at me as I ran to the water, I swear he's drooling. But you can't tell now, because I pushed him into the water, he pushed me back. Soon I was swimming away from him while he was chasing me, using his spiky hair like a shark fin.

It's strange, I feel like I'm forgetting something, and that someone's watching me. I shook that out of my head and went back to swimming away from Butch. _**(A/N: Remember Mitch?) **_

* * *

_**Brick**_

I smiled down at Blossom, I was next to her under the umbrella, she was _trying _to read her book. Emphasis on trying, I was annoying her and preventing her from reading the book I've read tons of times," Rab dies!" I blurted, she glared at me as she closed the book. I guess I didn't mean to tell her the rest of the book. *wink*

Blossom hit me in the head over and over again, each time repeating," Spoiler!" I laughed and blocked her, taking her book in the process," Give it back!" She ordered.

I smirked at her and jumped up, running closer to the water," Come and get it babe!" She still sat under her umbrella, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

Drastic times call for Drastic Measures. And drastic measures means singing songs by Pharrell Williams. I started singing, making the music in my head

_**Come Get It Bae- Pharrell Williams feat. Miley Cyrus**_

_**Brick: Blossom, I can do anything you like**_  
_**I can do anything you need**_  
_**Ain't I got a better body**_  
_**Than the books **__**you read  
****None of them boys know the first thing about your fantasy  
**__**And if they tried, they can not do it just like me**_

Soon Blossom couldn't help but join with me, she walked over to me and started to sing along. I smiled as she smiled back, he smile is wicked cute. When I sang the 'books' part I had held up her book and pointed to it obnoxiously. That's just what I do :)... I'd also changed it, the real version is magazines.

_**Blossom: **__**I know you certainly been gone  
**__**And it's been much too long  
**__**And there's some things we need to do  
**__**So I know you need to get home**_

_**Both: ****Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**You **__**wanna ride**__** it, my motorcycle  
**__**You've got a license, but you got the right to  
**__**Gonna pop a **__**wheelie**__**, don't try too high too  
**__**Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you**_

I wrapped my arms around Blossom's waist when I got to the last part, because the last few words really described how I felt about Blossom. Here I am, thinking all mushy gushy... it's like me and Boomer switched brains! I wonder if he has the same GPA as me. What am I thinking about?! He's Boomer!

_**Brick: ****I can see it the way you like  
**__**I can do anything you need  
**__**I can give you dirty looks  
**__**Like them niggas that's on T.V  
****None of them boys know the first thing about your fantasy  
And if they tried, they can not do it just like me**_

_**Blossom: **__**I know you certainly been gone  
**__**And it's been much too long  
**__**And there's some things we need to do  
**__**So I know you need to get home**_

_**Both: ****Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**You **__**wanna ride**__** it, my motorcycle  
**__**You've got a license, but you got the right to  
**__**Gonna pop a **__**wheelie**__**, don't try too high too  
**__**Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you**_

I just now realize that a crowd is forming around us, you'd think I'm observant but I couldn't ever figure out those 'What's the Difference' Puzzles, they made me doubt my GPA a lot.

_**Both: ****There comes a time (comes a time), the craving will grab your wrist  
**__**You'll need a sugar fix, baby  
**__**There comes a time (comes a time), and you won't believe what you'll do  
**__**When that sugar's callin' you  
**__**Girl, there will come a time (sugar, sugar), this is where you wanna be  
**__**H-O-M-E, (sugar, sugar) satisfaction guaranteed  
**__**And there will come a time, this is where you wanna be  
**__**Cause it's everything you need, you will only find in me**_

Blossom would sing backup because of her high, angelic voice, I would sing regular because in the original song it sounds like only Pharrell is doing the singing.

_**Both: ****Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**Come get it bae  
**__**You **__**wanna ride**__** it, my motorcycle  
**__**You've got a license, but you got the right to  
**__**Gonna pop a **__**wheelie**__**, don't try too high too  
**__**Take it easy on the clutch, cause girl I like you!**_

The crowd clapped once we finished, at the end I felt so pumped that I gave Blossom a huge kiss on the lips. CONFIDENCE! Whoo! Surprisingly, she kissed back. Soon the crowd went back to whatever they were doing and I continued kissing Blossom. Who knew that chicks dig that song?

* * *

_**Boomer**_

Bubbles gasped at me as I spilled tons of water on her, ruining her _tan_. She dropped the mirror thing that she was using to tan and growled at me," Boo-mer." She turned red in the face and got off her little beach towel. Bubbles stood right in front of me, her wet hair over her angry dark blue eyes," You-ruined-my-hair." She growled at me. Is it right for me to be scared?

I backed up slowly as she stepped towards me dangerously, I laughed nervously," B-Bubbles, I was just p-playing around..." Her eye was twitching dangerously.

" You-ruined-my-hair." She repeated while growling, her blonde hair was damp and the tan she was trying to get was ruined. Before she could beat my ass I ran for it, I saw a crowd forming around Blossom and Brick so I looked for Butch and Buttercup, they were chasing each other in water. I finally decided to bury myself in the sand.

While I was being guarded by a huge pile of sand Bubbles walked right past me, I took a relieved sigh, about to get up when I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt. It was Bubbles. I immediately started freaking out," B-Bubbles! I've been looking for you!" She glared at me, I felt my heart quicken," Bubbles... relax." Her shoulders slumped slightly and her eyes started to turn the right color," Yep... relax. I'll take you to get chocolate ice cream if you put me down..." Bubbles tensed her shoulder and glared at me.

" I hate chocolate!" She was about to punch me in the face. I then remembered what happened when Butch was on a rampage like this, Brick would calm him down by getting a song stuck in his head.

I started singing a song that gets stuck in my head every time someone sings it.

_**Who Let The Dogs Out?- BAHA Men**_

_**Boomer: ****Who let the dogs out?  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}**_

I felt weird barking at a girl who was holding me up by my collar. She started putting me down, her glare lessening. It was working! Thank god, I thought I'd never get to say goodbye to my brothers...

_**Boomer: ****Who let the dogs out  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**Who let the dogs out  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
****When the party was nice, the party was bumpin'  
**__**And everybody havin' a ball  
**__**Until the fellas ": start the name callin': "  
**__**And the girls respond to the call  
**__**I heard a poor man shout out**_

Of course I can't rap that fast but I tried. Bubbles was back to her usual self and I was back on the ground. She looked like she was about to join in, I hope she was because I didn't want to be the only one barking and embarrassing myself in front of people I don't even know.

_**Boomer: ****I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
**__**She really want to skip town  
**__**Get back cruffy, back scruffy,  
**__**Get back u flea infested mungrel**_

I didn't know what to do, there was a instrumental part and I don't have any instruments, luckily Bubbles saved my bum from embarrassment. I didn't want to have people laughing at me while I waited for my brothers to grab their instruments, pus they wouldn't even do that anyway.

_**Bubbles: [whistle tune]**_

_**Boomer: ****{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**{Woof, woof, woof, woof}**_

_**Both: ****I'm gonna tell  
**__**To any girls calling them canine  
**__**Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party! "  
**__**You put a woman in front and her man behind  
**__**Her bone runs out now**_

_**Boomer: ****Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
**__**I gotta get my girl I got my eyes on**_

I smiled at Bubbles, I had my eyes on her. Like before a few boys were crowding around Bubbles and I swooped in like the Prince Charming I am.  
We did the last verse and ended the song on a good note. I would sing the 'Woof' part and Bubbles would sing the 'Who let the dogs out' part.

_**Both: ****Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
**__**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**_

The crowd applauded and left, Bubbles looked to me with a sorrowful look in her eyes," I'm really sorry, Boomer. I just blow up when my hair's messed up." Ya think? She blows up like a radiation bomb or something.

" It's cool. It was really fun to sing with you..." I said, I noticed we were leaning in real slow.

Soon our lips were inches apart, Bubbles smiled," It was fun singing with you too..." Our lips were centimeters apart.

I smiled," I hope you win Battle of the Bands." I said sincerely, Butch and Brick would cut my ass off and hang it on a mantle over our fireplace at home if they heard me say that.

Finally our lips touched, her lips were like kissing a cloud.

I am so happy I met her.

* * *

_**Well here you go... The chapter. It good? Now I'm asking for two favors:**_

**_1) I need you to give me ideas on who to pair for next chapter_**

**_2) How do you want Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles to meet Brick, Butch, and Boomer?_**

**_Tell me your ideas in reviews please. I will tell in story who helped me so don't think I'll steal your idea and not give you credit. Please I need your help local viewers!_**


	9. The Judges

_**Okay, so I've decided who will be paired with who, thank you DarkPurpleTomboy ,a RuffPuff Fan, and 519 for the pairing idea and song request, I will do the request but not the pairing, I was gonna have the RoyalSluts/RichBitches sing that. I hope it's okay with you but the Powerpuff girls will be paired with other people.**_

_**So in this chapter everyone has already seen who they are paired with and they've already practiced. Down here are the pairings:**_

_**Butch, Mitch: Apologize; Blossom, Penelope, Caleb: Need You Now; Danielle, Holly: Want U Back; Boomer: When I was Your Man; Buttercup: I Told You So; Brick, Dexter: Fuck You; Janelice, Robin: Since U Been Gone; Maximus, Jeremiah: Every Breath You Take; Theodore: Burn; RichBitches: Potential Breakup Song; Bubbles: Sweet Escape.**_

_**So that's it for the songs- I think that was everyone... I'll be doing normal POV for this. Sorry... It'll change afterwards though.**_

* * *

_**Normal**_

Howard strode onto stage, waving at the audience and causing many cheers and whoops. He smiled directly into the camera that was broadcasting this all over America," Hello, America!" More claps," Today is Day 1 of Battle of the Bands!" He paused so the people in the audience could applaud, they did," So I got several complaints from the performers that they need backup singers so I got a brilliant idea: allow them to pick. So now if a person needs backups they can ask the people in the bands around them. Sound good?" He asked, a 'Colgate' smile on his face. The crowd cheered," Okay, good! Now time to introduce judges. We have the meanest of the mean: Simon Cowell!" A spotlight went to a person sitting behind the judge table, he waved at the audience.

" I love having the chance to crush people's dreams." He said sincerely, after a few seconds he sat back down.

Howard continued," Then we have the ass-iest of the ass-iest: Nicki Minaj!" The spotlight went to an African-american woman with bright blue hair.

She gave a distorted smile and stood up," I came because I wanted to see the next top rappers, so I can bring them down and be the best rapper ever!" There were a few surprised gasps but they were drowned out by cheering.

Soon the host told her to sit down and continued," And last but not least we have the bad ass-iest of the bad ass-iest: Jaylin Sundstrom!" The spotlight went to her but she stayed sitting down.

" I get up if I wanna get up!" She yelled, glaring at Howard.

Howard shrugged as the audience laughed," Okay then! We have our first band up: RoyalSluts!" The girls walked onto the stage. Princess' frizzy red hair was flat ironed and she was wearing a golden yellow dress that stopped underneath her butt. She was wearing a ruby bracelet and matching necklace and earrings. Bonibel was wearing a purple long sleeve crop top that stopped under her boobs with a gray tiny mini skirt. Maranda was wearing the same outfit as Bonibel except in blue and white.

Princess smiled into the camera," First I'd like to thank Howard for picking us to be first and to be with our own band mates. I'd also like t thank my-"

Howard scoffed and gave her a sarcastic look," The only reason I picked you to be first is because I wanted to see what Simon and Jaylin had to say, I knew it was gonna be hilarious. And I didn't split you guys up because I didn't want any body else to feel the pain of having to work with you." He said sincerely, keeping a straight face the whole time. The RichBitches all turned red in embarrassment.

Bonibel spoke into her mic," Yeah but we're the best band in this competition."

Howard rolled his eyes," Please, don't make me laugh." The crowd was laughing crazily, Howard sighed," Just start the damn song, we have better bands to get to..."

Princess glared at him," Okay, lets begin." They started singing.

**_Potential_**_** Breakup Song- Aly&amp;AJ**_

_**Maranda: ****It took too long**_

_**Bonibel: It took too long  
**_

_**Princess: It took too long  
for you to call back  
**__**And normally I would just forget that  
**__**Except for the **__**fact**__** it was my birthday  
**__**My awesome birthday**_

The whole crowd winced, Princess' singing was screeching in everyone's ears. Howard made a gesture that said: see what I mean? Nicki Minaj was covering her ears, Simon Cowell was keeping a straight face and wrinkling his nose, and the Jaylin was gagging in her seat.

_**Bonibel: ****I played along**_

_**Maranda: I played along**_

_**Princess: I played along**_  
_**Rolled right off my back**_  
_**But obviously my armor was cracked**_  
_**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**_  
_**Who would forget that?**_

_**Bonibel:****The type of guy who doesn't see  
**__**What he has until she leaves  
**__**Don't let me go  
**__**Cause without me, you know you're lost  
**__**Wise up now or pay the cost  
**__**Soon you will know**_

_**Maranda: ****You're not livin' till you're livin'  
**__**Livin' with me  
**__**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
**__**Winnin' me  
**__**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
**__**Gettin' me  
**__**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
**__**Living for me**_

Maranda looked happy she got to sing a long part but Princess was still taking most parts still. In the backstage area the bands were all cracking up, they were laughing at the look on Simon Cowell's face. Anybody would call that face a troll face. _**(A/N: Google it. troll face)**_

_**Princess: ****This is the potential breakup song**_  
_**Our album needs just one**_  
_**Oh baby please**_  
_**Please tell me**_  
_**We got along**_  
_**We got along**_  
_**We got along until you did that**_  
_**Now all I want is just my stuff back**_  
_**Do you get that?**_  
_**Let me repeat -**_

Simon Cowell stood up and walked unto stage, he fought with Princess for the mic," No need to hurt any more people with this." He said as he finally took it from her," Let's all applaud!"

Howard looked completely confused," You on drugs dude?" The crowd nodded in agreement.

Simon smirked," I'd rather die then listen to them sing, now let us all clap! I have saved our ears!" He held up Princess' microphone like a sword. The crowd laughed and applauded for him as he sat back in his judge chair.

Howard was hysterically laughing," Okay-" He coughed out another chuckle," let's see what Nicki thought." The spotlight went onto her and she looked pissed as hell.

" I thought I really liked that song, sorry Aly and AJ but these girls completely ruined it." Bonibel gaped at her, Maranda looked at her feet, and Princess turned red.

The spotlight went to Simon, he spoke in the most serious voice possible," I hated it with a burning passion." He said simply. Howard started laughing again.

Jaylin looked Princess directly in the eye," I would bet all my money that you girls are going home. All of it." The crowd laughed at her rude, bad-ass attitude.

Howard hid a laugh as he turned to the girls," How did your song relate to breakups?" He asked, now getting serious.

Princess rolled her eyes," Is it not obvious? The girl is breaking up with the guy! Duh!" She said. Howard shooed them off and he turned to the audience.

* * *

**_Bubbles_**

" PLEASE!" I begged Buttercup, she had to help me with this song! There was this rapping part and I totally sucked at it. Ever since Howard had said we can ask people to be our backup singers I've been begging Buttercup," I need you to rap for me! PLEASE!"

Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck," I'd have to go on stage twice, I don't want to do that." She reasoned with me. Buttercup doesn't like going on stage much, she says people would just wanna be her friend because she was famous.

Butch smirked at Buttercup," Why? Is it because little Buttercup has stage fright?" I swear if Butch keeps on doing that he's gonna end up in a hospital breathing through a tube.

She glared at him and hissed," I'm not scared!" Butch gave her a look that said 'you sure about that?' She sighed and turned to me," Sure."

I smiled at Butch," Thank you so much!" He saluted me and went to the snack area. I then turned to Boomer," Will you help me too? He said we can have _two _backup singers..." I said, looking at Boomer and batting my eyelashes.

He gave me a smile," Anything, baby blue." Boomer said, we all turned back to the TV.

I was wearing a blue crop top and jean booty shorts with black leggings underneath. I had my favorite blue necklace, Buttercup had complained lots of times that I brought my whole closet, but I didn't. I brought half of it and the clothes in my drawers, she's gotta be more specific than that.

Speaking of clothes and Buttercup, she was was wearing some skinny black shorts, a black crop top that said: Boo, you whore!, black converse with green laces, and a pair of black sunglasses she put in her hair, which is in a messy ponytail.

And I can't just think of Buttercup's clothes right now, I need to think of Blossom's too. That's just the fair sister I am...  
She was wearing a Pink floral mini skirt, white midriff blouse, pink pumps, a red ankle bracelet that I made for her in arts and crafts camp, and lastly a cute white and pink shoulder bag. Her red hair was in a pony tail and her bangs were covering part of her eyes.

Boomer was wearing a gray beanie over his blonde hair, a blue polo shirt that wasn't tucked in, some khakis, and lastly some white Jordans. Ever since that kiss he's been really nice to me, thus the reason he agreed to sing backup with me  
Butch was wearing a black shirt under his green hoodie, black jeans, and green Nikes. Brick was wearing a white shirt under a red sports jacket, with red Adidas.

UGH! Going over what everybody was wearing is a bore! On the TV Howard was presenting the next group to go on," No please welcome Holly, from Panic!" The crowd applauded as Holly walked onto stage. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black skin-tight shirt. Holly also had Janelice with her, probably to sing backup. I gestured towards the TV at Buttercup and she just rolled her eyes at me, how rude!

Holly waved at the audience and judges, then started her song.

_**Want U Back- Cher Lloyd **_

_**Both: UH!  
Mmm Yeah  
****La la la la laaa  
UH!**_

Janelice would start after Holly did so it kind of sounded like a slight echo, really cool too. The judges looked relived that they weren't bad at performing. To be specific Nicki looked kind of bored, Simon was stroking his chin like he was thinking of mean comments, and Jaylin was holding her head up like she was exhausted.

_**Holly: **__**Hey, boy you never had much game  
**__**Thought I needed to upgrade  
**__**So I went and walked away way way**_

_**Janelice: UH!**_

Janelice would kind of echo out Holly's last words so she didn't just do the UH part.

_**Holly: ****Now, I see you've been hanging out**_  
_**With that other girl in town**_  
_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**_

_**Janelice: UH!**_

They were dancing together on the stage, going on different parts, Holly on left stage, Janelice on right. They were shaking their fingers in the air like they were giving their ex-boyfriends a thorough talking to.

_**Holly: **_ _**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
**__**And now you're doing them with her  
**__**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
**__**You got me, got me like this**_

_**Janelice: UH!**_

_**Both: ****And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
**__**And everywhere we went, come on!  
**__**And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
**__**You got me, got me like this**_

I heard Boomer sigh next to me," I wonder if we get a prize for winning the round..." Boomer mumbled aloud. Blossom shook her head at him.  
" I doubt it, they'd only give a prize if you win the _last _round." She reasoned, that did make sense. They wouldn't just give a prize for each one.  
Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms," I don't think so. If this were a good competition then they'd make the prizes better as you went into the competition. Duh!" She said, making a face.  
Butch nodded," That is true, Howard would want this competition to be good."  
Brick gave them both a hard look," Yeah but Howard and the crew wouldn't want to waste money, that's just dumb on their part."  
Blossom nodded in agreement," They just wouldn't give prizes every round, it's too expensive."  
Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and then both glared at Blossom and Brick," I bet you that they're gonna give prizes every round, 5 bucks for me, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles if you guys lose." Buttercup reasoned. Butch, Boomer, and I nodded. Blossom thought to themselves before nodding.  
We all sat back and watched the rest of the performance, turns out we missed a bit.

**_Holly: _**_**Boy you can say anything you wanna  
**__**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
**__**I want you back  
**__**I want you back  
**__**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Janelice: Uh!**_

_**Both: I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
**__**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
**__**I want you back  
**__**I want you back  
**__**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Janelice: Uh!**_

They finished there, the crowd applauded loudly and Janelice walked off stage, waving at the crowd. Holly looked nervous as Howard came on stage," Nice performance, eh?" The crowd went crazy, Howard smiled and turned to Holly," How does your song relate to breakups?" He asked, a wide smile on his face.

Holly cleared her throat and spoke into the mic," Well, um, the girl, she broke up with the guy. Now she wants him back." She looked uncomfortable as she spoke, I think she has stage fright or something.

Howard nodded and turned to the judges' table," Anything to say."

Jaylin nodded and spoke," I like your hair. Nice blue streaks." Isn't it? It's really cute! Adorable actually. I might get those sometimes, some in the middle or on the side.

Simon spoke in his cool British accent," It was good, with the echoing thing but the dance moves could be better.

Nicki made a distorted face and glared at Holly," Where the fuck is the rap? I NEED RAP!" She screamed, everybody cringed at her loud-ass voice.

Howard rolled his eyes, muttering," Why couldn't I have picked Randy Jackson instead?" He then looked at the audience," Say bye to Holly!" The crowd waved, cheered, and wolf whistled for her as she walked out," Now, welcome the next group..."

* * *

_**Who do you want to be next?**_

_**Would you like a change in songs?**_

_**Would you like a change of groups/partners/people?**_

_**What should the next topic be? **_

_**Answer these questions in the REVIEWS please. Sorry this took so long, I've been under the weather recently. Sorry for being sick, PEOPLE!**_

_**Anyway, I was thinking of writing a parody of fairy tales, do you think I should do it? PM or Review.**_

_**Also tell me some fairy tales I've forgotten...**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_


	10. Bringing In Music

_**Here we are again, I had a few requests, which I like seeing! Thank you: DarkPurpleTomBoy, KittyGoesRoar1, shypuppylover19, and Friend-T (for trying)!**_

_**So in this chapter Butch and Mitch will present, and so will Buttercup! Hope your not mad!**_

_**Butch, Mitch: Apologize; Blossom, Penelope, Caleb: Need You Now; Boomer: When I was Your Man; Buttercup: I Told You So; Brick, Dexter: Fuck You;Danielle, Janelice, Robin: Since U Been Gone; Maximus, Jeremiah: Every Breath You Take; Theodore: Burn; Bubbles: Sweet Escape.**_

_**Turns out a made a mistake last chapter, Danielle was supposed to present with Holly so now she's presenting with Robin and Janelice, but not this chapter...**_

_**Now enough with announcements, lets start!**_

* * *

_**Butch**_

" Now welcome the next group: Butch and Mitch." I heard from the TV. Instantly everyone's eyes were on me and Mitch. Mitch wasn't talking to me at all, he only wrote down a suggestion for the song and walked away. So I just decided to go along with it.

We both walked out of the backstage area and onto the stage. I whispered to Mitch," We got this man, I'm kinda scared of Jaylin." he didn't even send me a glance, Brick had told me to try and get on his good side. How could I if he wasn't even looking at me? I frowned," Yo, I'm talkin' to you, man." What the hell is wrong with trying to make some small talk?

Mitch scowled and whispered," Does it look like a give a fuck?" How rude! I blinked innocently at him

" Well, kinda. If you turn that frown upside down!" I realized I had said it into the microphone, immediately everyone's eyes were on me. I chuckled nervously," Hi everyone! We're gonna make your frown, go upside-down!" I said, ecstatically. There was no noise from the audience, I heard someone cough in the back.

Mitch smirked into the camera," That sounds a _bit _painful." The crowd burst into fits of laughter. How's that funny? And how does _turn your frown upside down _sound painful? I swear this generation of adults are the stupidest...

Howard laughed too," Nice one, kid! But I'm the host here." He laughed again and faced the audience," Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys and Mitch of ToughLuck. What song are you singing?" he asked us both.

I gripped my mic tighter," Apologize, by Timbaland." Howard nodded, and gestured for me and Mitch to start, we did.

_**Apologize- Timbaland feat OneRepublic **_

_**Mitch:**__**I'm holding on your rope  
**__**Got me ten feet off the ground  
**__**And I'm hearing what you say  
**__**But I just can't make a **__**sound  
**__**Tell me that you need me  
**__**Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
**__**You tell me that you're sorry  
**__**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**_

Mitch sang nice and slow, like it was supposed to be done. So far, I wasn't enjoying the song much, it was _way _too slow, and there was no rap. The judges seemed to be enjoying it so far and I'm not really good at singing slow songs, so you can imagine I wasn't doing as good as Mitch. Mitch smirked at me, he probably planned it that way. The sick, sick, sick, sick bastard! I can't believe I tried to be nice!

_**Both: ****That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**Butch: ****I'd take another chance, take a fall  
**__**Take a shot for you, woah  
**__**And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
**__**But that's nothing new, yeah yeah**_

_**Mitch: ****I loved you with a fire red,  
**__**Now it's turning blue, and you say  
**__**Sorry like the **__**angel**__** heaven let me think was you  
**__**But I'm afraid**_

_**Both: ****It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa**_

_**Butch: ****It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**Mitch: ****I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
**__**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**Both: ****I'm holding on your rope**_  
_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

We ended at different times, mine before Mitch's because I was singing slightly faster than him, or he was singing slightly slower? LOGIC! Boosh! Anyway, Howard walked onto the stage," Nice and slow, just the way I like it!" Everyone laughed at his dirty reference," Anyway what do you think Simon?" He asked, gesturing towards the mean guy sitting in the middle between the two girls.

He sighed and looked at Mitch," You were fine, stayed at the right pace." He looked to me," You were too fast, it's not a race, bud." He said. I felt kinda embarrassed, but why should I? He says mean stuff to everyone.

Howard gestured to Jaylin. She looked at Mitch," Your cute." She said simply. Mitch blushed red, he was about to say something into the mic but Jaylin smirked," Call me if you wanna hang out..." Howard smirked and gestured to Nicki Minaj.

She made a distorted face again," OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO RAP?!" I inwardly threw up, the face she was making was EW! I honestly can't believe Howard picked her to be a judge, he really should've picked Randy Jackson. He's like me homie.

Howard looked at me and Mitch," How was your song related to breakups?" Is it not obvious? He probably had to ask that, I feel bad for him.

Mitch was about to talk but he had done all the talking and it was my turn, I spoke up," Wellll, the guy saw the girl cheating on him and he says it's to late to apologize..." I said, giving a cheeky smile. I saw Mitch glaring at me for taking his chance to talk. My cheeky smile only widened.

Howard nodded and gestured for us to leave," You can leave now." I smirked, waved at the audience, and left the stage, Mitch following. He looked at the index cards in his hands," Our next singer is Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls." I smirked to myself, I couldn't wait to here her sing...

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I waved at the audience as I walked onto the stage, I heard a few wolf whistles. Pigs. Howard put his hand on my shoulder and looked at the camera in front of him," What is little Buttercup gonna sing for us today?" He asked me. I cocked my head.

" First of all, _little Buttercup _is gonna castrate you if you don't stop calling her that." I said glaring at him, I inwardly smiled for making him pale," Second of all, I'm singing 'I Told You So' by Karmin."

Nicki looked confused," I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT SONG!" She made this weird face at me, itt was probably a side affect of her many nose jobs and surgeries, that nose _can not _be real...

I smirked at her and walked to the middle of the stage," Trust me, you will now..." I then remembered something I very much needed. I looked to Howard," Can Butch come on stage?" I asked him, more like demanded. I didn't ask for Mitch because he hasn't talked to me since we all went to the beach for some reason.

Howard rolled his eyes at me," Of what band?" I am gonna pitch slap this damn mutherfucker, there's only one Butch in the whole competition, what kinda host is he?

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed," The only one that has a _Butch _in it." He sighed and called for Butch from the backstage area, soon he walked onto the stage, waving at the crowd.

" Seems like Buttercup over here can't stay away..." He smirked at me. I shoved his face away as the crowd laughed. Soon we started.

_**I Told You So- Karmin**_

_**Buttercup: ****Is it time, green light  
**__**Egotistic battle cry  
**__**I was right, you was wrong  
**__**Called you out, **__**finished**__** strong  
**__**Whiskey sour **__**lemonade**__**, fence's up my barricade  
**__**I had heart, you had spades  
**__**I could see the color in your face as it fades  
**__**And that's how it is, ain't no riddle  
**__**Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle  
**__**I got a lot, you got a little  
**__**I'ma **__**play**__** war drums, you play the fiddle  
**__**Do it real slow, lean on the bow  
**__**Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw  
**__**Lost your control, I'm on a **__**roll  
**__**Right all along and I knew it in my soul.**_

Butch would sing the background for me, Karmin is a boy and a girl in their own little group but the boy barely sings alone, usually with the girl. I needed his help with the chorus, I was gonna ask him before but he was on stage.

_**Both: **__**I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know**_

_**Butch: Oh!**_

_**Both: I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know.  
**__**You already know.**_

**_Butch: _**_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
**__**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_

_**Buttercup: ****F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?  
**__**Winnin' while they flubbin' it.  
**__**I was right, you was wrong.  
**__**Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.  
**__**Was it so hard to believe?  
**__**I could make it being me?  
**__**Drank too much Ouzo.  
**__**My gosh, you know.  
**__**People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.  
**__**P-push them out the way, iced latte, tall.  
**__**I don't really care, I'm already there.  
**__**Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.  
**__**I'm on the top, you on the flop.  
**__**Going so long and I'm never gonna stop.  
**__**Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
**__**Right all along and I knew it in my soul.**_

It was actually fun singing with Butch, he would dance around me while I danced kinda on him. Not literally! Just really close. The crowd seemed to be enjoying it, seemed to be. I can't really read emotions that well... Nick Minaj looked excited that I was rapping, Simon Cowell was trying to hide a smile, and Jaylin was hiding her phone in her lap and doing something. I started to get ready for the chorus.

_**Both: **__**I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know**_

_**Butch: Oh!**_

_**Both: I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know.  
**__**You already know.**_

**_Butch: _**_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
**__**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_

_**Buttercup: ****Look at me now, fifteen rounds.**_  
_**Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.**_  
_**Next time you wanna talk trash, I'ma put it on blast  
**__**You can get it if you ask for it  
**__**Put it in the middle finger for the fat ladies singin' out  
**__**Shatter every glass house. Oops. Ni hao **_

_**Butch: uh!**_

_**Buttercup: **__**Meanwhile **_

_**Butch: ha!**_

_**Buttercup: I smile!**_

_**Butch: oh!**_

_**Buttercup: **__**Then I go!**_

_**Butch: Ruff! **_

_**Buttercup: Animal style!**_

_**Butch: BOOM!**_

I saw Butch smirking at me, we had gotten our faces closer as we sang into the mic, the other part had been hard to get perfectly. I mean, I never practiced it with Butch. But we still did good... Soon is the fast rap, it's gonna be really easy since it's kinda short. So I had no sweat.

_**Buttercup: ****I be rackin' up another million,  
**__**Making me another killin'  
**__**Superwoman on the **__**top dollar**__** billin'  
**__**Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings  
**__**Tell me what you really think about it  
**__**Kiddin', I don't even care.  
**__**Nobody listens to a fools gold coated **__**hater  
**__**Be a baller not a traitor please,  
**__**Had me on my knees.  
**__**Talk to you later, na-na-na-na  
**__**Whoop, there it go!  
**__**Right all along and I knew it in my so-o-oul!**_

I took a deep breath as I stopped that rap, Butch realized I needed a breather and did part of the song by himself. Nicki Minaj was smiling widely, obviously happy that someone rapped something. She, honestly, kinda creeps me out. Her several surgeries make me think she's 95% plastic. Or metal, you never know...

_**Butch: ****I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know **_

_**Buttercup: Oh!**_

_**Both: I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know.  
**__**You already know.**_

_**Butch: ****I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know**_

_**Buttercup: Oh!**_

_**Both: I told you so  
**__**Don't want to brag but you already know.  
**__**You already know.**_

_**Buttercup: ****I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh!**_

I ended strongly, back-to-back with Butch. The crowd clapped, some giving standing ovations, including Nicki. I felt kinda happy I wasn't singing with my sister, not that'd I'd not like to! I just liked sometimes being the center of attention. I would never say that out loud though. I've got principles. Howard smirked as he walked onto the stage," Littl- Ms Buttercup knows how to rap! Doesn't she?" The crowd cheered a response as I looked at my feet. He almost called me little Buttercup, luckily I'd threatened him enough...

Nicki spoke up before Howard turned to her," I FUCKIN' LOVED THE RAP! BUT REMEMBER CUP OF BUTTER WHATEVER! I AM THE BEST FEMALE RAPPER! SO DON'T YOU BE COMIN' TO HOLLYWOOD SAYIN' YA WANT DRAKE! HE'S MINE!" She screamed into the microphone. I smirked and put my hands up in mock surrender. She thought I _wasn't _being sarcastic and she smiled and sat in her seat.

Simon too spoke without Howard telling him to," I thought the rap was fine, you need to practice rapping like that and I'm sure you'd be better than _Anaconda _over there." he said, gesturing towards Nicki Minaj. She glared at him angrily but he just put his hand up in a _talk to the hand fashion_.

Howard looked a bit angry that he hadn't spoken in a while," Okay then. Nicki take a chill pill, Simon tell me later. Jaylin what do you think?" Jaylin stayed looking at her phone in her lap. The crowd chuckled, Howard cleared his throat," Jaylin." She didn't answer," JAYLIN?!"

She sat up immediately," What you want, Grandpa?" Howard rolled his eyes and gestured towards me, the stage, and the audience. Jaylin immediately realized it," Oh! It was great, you rap great, kid." After she said that she immediately went back to her phone.

Howard sighed and turned to me," So, what did that song have to do with breakups?" He asked me.

I gripped me mic and stretched," The girl told the guy to come, so it was like I told you so. Yeah." I said at the end, he nodded and I walked off the stage with Butch.

Butch smirked at me," Thanks for picking me, Buttercup." I nodded at him, not saying anything," You've gotta let me make you a nickname, it's hurting my mouth to say _B__uttercup_. But I do love saying it..."

I rolled my eyes at him," Call me BC, I'll call you... Kermiffin." He made a face at the name but I just smirked and sat on the couch. He sighed and sat next to me. On the TV Howard spoke.

" Welcome the next group..."

* * *

_**Who do you want to go next?**_

_**I already picked the next topic: sex. Thank you DARKPURPLETOMBOY!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**PM ME SOME SONGS ABOUT SEX!**_

_**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**_

_**Review please.**_


	11. Our 'Favorite' Judge

_**Greetings Fans! Yes, I'm still alive. I was working on a new story called Green Beast, it's good I guess. Well according to the reviews...**_

_**So here's the chapter. hope you're not too mad at me for taking this long...**_

_**Blossom, Penelope, Caleb: Need You Now; Boomer: When I was Your Man;Brick, Dexter: Fuck You;Danielle, Janelice, Robin: Since U Been Gone; Maximus, Jeremiah: Every Breath You Take; Theodore: Burn; Bubbles: Sweet Escape.**_

* * *

_**Brick**_

" Welcome the next group..." He looked at the index card in his hands," Bubbles Utonium of Powerpuff Girls!" The crowd applauded out of excitement, Bubbles paled slightly but go out of her seat, Boomer followed.

" We got this, Bubbles." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, Bubbles took a deep breath and nodded.

She tried to smile," C'mon, BC." Buttercup groaned but got up, she looked as if she didn't want to go on stage again. They all walked out and soon appeared on the TV screen.

Howard welcomed them with a smile that could blind someone," Welcome, Bubbles! I see you've brought some people to help you." His eyes trailed to Buttercup, then Boomer.

Buttercup rolled her eyes," I see _you_ still state the obvious." She smirked as the crowd laughed, Jaylin smirked slyly, Nicki cracked another distorted smile, and Simon gave Buttercup a curious look.

Howard calmed down the audience," Very funny." Buttercup nodded in agreement. He sighed," So what song will you be singing?" He asked.

Bubbles smiled bubbly," Yep! I'm gonna be singing Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani." Howard nodded and gestured for Bubbles to start.

_**Sweet Escape- Gwen Stefani**_

_**Buttercup and Boomer: ****Woo hoo, yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, yee hoo**_

The song just started and the beat was getting stuck in my head, this girl was getting good. Some of the crowd was clapping along with it. It was really good, but I wasn't exactly sure how the song related to breakups, and I think Howard thought that too.

_**Bubbles: ****If I could escape**_  
_** I would, but first of all let me say**_  
_** I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way**_

_**Buttercup: Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor**_  
_** It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator**_  
_** Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold**_

Ah. That's why she needed Buttercup. While Bubbles and Buttercup were singing that song Boomer was dancing around the stage sing the Woo hoo yee hoo part. I thin he kind of enjoyed it because his smile was bigger than Godzilla. Don't worry, I'm not being literall here. Nothing is bigger than Godzilla, other than Butch's ego, nothing is bigger than that...

_**Bubbles:** **If I could escape**_  
_** And recreate a place as my own world**_  
_** And I could be your favorite girl**_  
_** Forever, perfectly together**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
****If I could be sweet**_  
_** I know I've been a real bad girl**_  
_** I didn't mean for you to get hurt**_

_**Buttercup: Forever **_

_**Bubbles: We can make it better**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?**_

_**Buttercup: Sweet escape**_

The last two times Buttercup sang it was light and airy, for a girl like that I didn't think she could sing like an angel. It was kind of surprising, not in a rude way! But a 'wow' way. Ya know?

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: ****Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: To our sweet escape **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: Yeah **_

_**All: Yee hoo**_

The way they did tat was cool, like right after the girls would sing the woo hoo yee hoo part Boomer would cut in and sing the parts. The most amazing part is that they didn't even practice it this way. Simon Cowell's nose was twitching like a bunny's and he looked as if he was trying not to smile or sing along, Jaylin was tapping her finger nails on the judges' table and occasionally taking a sip of her soda, and Nicki was checking her hair in a mirror and occasionally looking at her chest. Those things are at least 50 percent fake, probably more.

_**Bubbles: ****You let me down  
**__**I'm at my lowest boiling point**_  
_** Come help me out**_  
_** I need to get me out of this joint**_  
_** Come on, let's bounce**_  
_** Counting on you to turn me around**_  
_** Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground**_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: ****So, baby, times getting a little crazy**_  
_** I've been getting a little lazy**_  
_** Waiting for you to come save me**_  
_** I can see that you're angry**_  
_** By the way the you treat me**_  
_** Hopefully you don't leave me**_  
_** Want to take you with me **_

After their little duet Bubbles goes back to singing alone, Buttercup joined Boomer in singing the background sound. They sounded really good together.

_**Bubbles:** **If I could escape**_  
_** And recreate a place as my own world**_  
_** And I could be your favorite girl**_  
_** Forever, perfectly together**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
**__**If I could be sweet**_  
_** I know I've been a real bad girl**_  
_** I didn't mean for you to get hurt**_

_**Buttercup: Forever **_

_**Bubbles: We can make it better**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?**_

The crowd really seemed to be enjoying the song, not like I'm surprised. Blossom was smiling at how good her sisters were doing. I didn't blame her, I'd be proud too.

_**Buttercup: Sweet escape**_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: ****Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: To our sweet escape **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: Yeah **_

_**All: Yee hoo**_

Buttercup soon took the middle of the stage, I don't think she's the type of girl to admit this but she's actually not bad on stage. I can tell she's brave or whatever but she didn't ever look afraid to take the stage.

_**Buttercup: ****Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor**_  
_** It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator**_  
_** Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold**_

_**Bubbles:** **If I could escape**_  
_** And recreate a place as my own world**_  
_** And I could be your favorite girl**_  
_** Forever, perfectly together**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
****If I could be sweet**_  
_** I know I've been a real bad girl**_  
_** I didn't mean for you to get hurt**_

_**Buttercup: Forever **_

_**Bubbles: We can make it better**_  
_** Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?**_

_**Buttercup: Sweet escape**_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: ****Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: To our sweet escape **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo **_

_**Boomer: I wanna get away **_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup: Yee hoo**_  
_** Woo hoo, **_

_**Boomer: Yeah **_

_**All: Yee hoo**_

The crowd burst into applauds, some people even standing up. I vowed to myself silently to make people give me a standing ovation, I mean I can be pretty good too... Buttercup and Boomer walked off the stage and soon appeared in the stage area.

But on the stage Bubbles looked like she was about to be chewed out," So how did Sweet Escape have anything to do with Breakups?" Howard asked her, looking at the audience with a cheesy smile. It don't take much to be a host, just gotta have good teeth and a rapist-hard grip. So Butch can be a host, definitely.

Bubbles shuffled her feet and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear," Well, the girl's trying to escape her relationship, like it was prison for her. And another part of it she's apologizing for being rude."

Howard shrugged," I guess that makes sense." He turned to Nicki Minaj," Anything to say?"

Nicki put her hands in the air dramatically," ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS DIDN'T PRACTICE, BECAUSE IT SOUNDS AS IF YOU PRACTICED?! SO DID YOU PRACTICE?" Bubbles cringed, not at all liking the ring in her ears. _**(A/N: That happens when you hear something really loud) **_Cause God knows it's in everyone's ears...

Howard muttered again to himself," Shoulda picked Randy Jackson..." He mumbled into the mic, he then looked at Simon," What'd you think?"

"I thought it was not that bad." The crowd gasped dramatically, including me and a few bands in the back. I mean, that's got to be the nicest thing Simon Cowell has ever said!

Jaylin shrugged and said," Blondie ain't bad." Howard scowled when she talked without him giving her instruction, I smirked, that guy was power-hungry, just like me!

Finally Howard started smiling again, almost blinding the front row," Now let's welcome Brick, of the Rowdyruff Boys, and Dexter, of KewlDudes!" He said in that host voice you gotta have to take charge of stuff like this.

Next to me Blossom gave me a smile," Good luck."

"You don't need luck when you're awesome as me." I said, cockily. She rolled her eyes but kept her smile. I walked out the stage area with Dexter, time to knock their socks off.

* * *

_**Blossom**_

I smiled slyly as Brick walked onto stage. He was funny, but at the same time cocky. It was annoying, but at the same time adorable. How is that even possible? I guess you could say I had a teeny tiny crush on Brick, but nothing big, I mean people like other people all the time.

On the stage, Howard asked the boys the usual question. "What song?"

Brick opened his mouth to speak but Dexter stole the thunder. "We'll be singing 'Fuck You' by Ceelo Green." Howard nodded and gestured for them to begin.

_**Fuck You- Ceelo Green**_

_**Dexter: ****I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
**__**and I'm like,  
**__**"FUCK YOU!"  
**__**Ooo,ooo,oooo  
**_

_**Brick: I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
**__**I'm like,  
**__**"FUCK YOU!  
**__**And fuck her too."  
**__**I said,  
**_

_**Both: "If I was **__**richer**__**, I'd still be with ya"  
**__**Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
**__**(Ain't that some shit?)  
**__**And although there's pain in my chest  
**__**I still wish you the best  
**__**With a...  
**__**"FUCK YOU!"  
**__**Ooo,ooo,ooo**_

_**Brick: ****Yeah I'm sorry,  
**__**I can't afford a Ferrari,  
**__**But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
**__**I **__**guess he's**__** an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
**__**But the way you **__**play**__** your **__**game**__** ain't fair.  
**__**I pity the fool  
**__**That falls in love with you  
**__**(Oh shit she's a golddigger)**_

Brick and Dexter both glared at each other, probably because they didn't like each other much. It was really weird seeing two people I just met get mad at each other

_**Dexter: Well  
**__**(Just thought you should know nigga)  
**__**Oooooooooh  
**__**I've got some news for you.  
**__**Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend.**_

Dexter smirked at the audience when he sang/said it. The girls in the audience squealed, while Brick looked surprised that they did.

_**Dexter: I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
**__**and I'm like,  
**__**"FUCK YOU!"  
**__**Ooo,ooo,oooo  
**__**  
Brick: I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
**__**I'm like,  
**__**"FUCK YOU!  
**__**And fuck her too."  
**__**  
Dexter: I said,  
**__**"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
**__**Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
**__**(Ain't that some shit?)  
**_

_**Both: And although there's pain in my chest  
**__**I still wish you the best  
**__**With a...  
**__**"FUCK YOU!"  
**__**Ooo,ooo,ooo**_

I really don't like how Dexter tries to take control of Brick, as if he's the leader. I know, I know, sounds a bit weird since I just met the both of them, but I just really think I like Brick. He's really funny, a little cocky, but smart, and cute. The crowd applauded loudly, but only a few standing up. Brick seemed to be glaring at Dexter and cursing under his breath.

Howard smiled at the crowd, again blinding me. "Wasn't that something?" Rhetorical questions. Stupidest thing ever invented. "Now, Jaylin, how was it." Jaylin gave Howard the most bored expression I've ever seen. Wait, scratch that, I've seen Buttercup in English class...

"Are you an asshole or something?" She said, glaring at Dexter. No doubt there was a sensor on the show, it was a family show. "You pretty much just gave Brif no time to sing whatsoever." Brick was about to say she got his name wrong but he just made a face that said 'Screw It'. "A dipshit move if you ask me..." She went back to her bored expression as Dexter stood there, a gaping mouth. Before Howard could move on to Simon Jaylin smirked. "Hope you choke on flies."

Howard shook the surprised expression off his face and put a blinding smile on his face. "Simon?"

"Your singing wasn't bad, it could have been better. Dexter, don't take all the parts, its rude." Jaylin nodded her head in agreement, and Brick smirked over at Dexter.

Nicki Minaj growled. "HOW COME I'M ALWAYS LAST?! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Howard rolled his eyes, not liking her. But its the same with me and almost everyone in the audience. Almost meaning the people who were lucky enough to bring ear plugs. "ANYWAY I THINK DEXTER WAS COOL BY TAKING MOST SONGS! AS I ALWAYS SAY: ALWAYS TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT BITCHES!"

Howard had a highly annoyed look on his face, he just shoved Brick and Dexter off the stage, and tried to put on a bright smile, instead it looked like he needed to poo really bad. "Welcome the next group..."

* * *

_**I AM SO SORRY! I got kinda bored with the story; ya know? Just put as many annoyed reviews in the reviews as you want. I feel ashamed :[ . **_

_**I must be punished. NO ONE PUT GOOD REVIEWS!**_

**_~ RowdyPuff_**

**_PS changed meh name! :)_**

**_But still ashamed :[_**


	12. New Guy

**_Hey guys! I promise- this is gonna be for the best :D I have an amazing idea and I won't take forever to update cause doing the songs made me lose interest! And btw- I have 6,008 views on this story! Squeeee! lol but thats not the hghest, the highest is PPG HighSchoolers (since i made it first- still the worst story I've ever made). ANYWAY! Read and enjoy :D I trust it you will :D_**

* * *

**_Butch POV_**

I yawned as I dove into bed like a professional swimmer. Life has been exhausting the past few hours. I mean, all these damn performances, they're annoying as fuck. Brick jumped into his bed too, looking like he was knocked out cold. Boomer, well, he had fallen asleep there, and let me just tell you, it _is _weird holding a snoring person through a hotel. I got many glances, which i smiled and said," Little tyke, fell asleep at the playground." I had said many times, it was the only story they believed.

To be honest (tbh) Blossom, Caleb, and that other chick, Penelope I think. They did really well, and the best part is Blossom and Brick were wrong and now they both owe us like ten dollars or something. Apparently, the best performances were Bubbles, Buttercup, and Maximus's group, which I find highly surprising.

I yawned again. Finally, sleep. I needed it desperately. Just as I was about to fall into SleepHeaven, my phone rang.

The process was all like:

Sleep...

...

...

_My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard, they're like, its better then yours, th- _

Ya that's my ringtone, that song is literally my freakin' jam. I groaned into the phone,_" Who the fuck are you, and how did you get my number?"_

A scary voice finally said,_" Your worst nightmare and the phone book."_ It was so serious, and so scary, I literally just hung up my phone. I'm too tired to be freaked out right now, but later would be okay.

Again, for like the fifth time, I yawned again, ready for sleep to punch me in the nuts or at least make me unconscious. _**(A/N: so you know how people say "rdy for sleep to hit me", well thats what Butch did, except in his version.) **_This time I actually fell asleep, as I snuggled into my blue teddy bear.

...

...

Wait, what?

* * *

**_Buttercup__ POV_**

I laughed hard with the both of my sisters, Butch had just hung up! But I didn't just call him for no reason, I was gonna ask him if he and his brothers would like to go to the mall with us. But apparently, Butch was too scared to respond to that kind off thing.

Bubbles giggled uncontrollably," You- should've called- Boomer!" She said in between laughs, and breaths for air. Blossom's own eyes widened

"No, No! Do it on Brick!" Wow, they were evil today. Just as I taught them, well done my pupils, well done.

They gave me their phones and I called Boomer (since Bubbles suggested first). His exhausted voice filled the room a few seconds later,_" Hello?" _

I didn't exactly know how to answer to that, I was only trained for Who is it?, not Hello. "Greetings person." I said in my scary voice, it could make demons cry.

Boomer yawned into the phone,_" Who is this?" _Perfect. Thank you Boomer's non-smart brain.

_"Your worst nightmare."_ I pretty much growled it out, and t was hilarious! Bubbles was covering Blossom's mouth, while Blossom was doing the same to her to stop the laughs. I was just biting my lip.

He yawned again,_" Buttercup?" _I hung up quickly. I'm his worst nightmare? I strike fear into his heart like nobody else? Finally, all that training has paid off.

Bubbles and Blossom were laughing, I would have joined except I was too busy calling Brick. At first, he didn't pick up. I called again. Same thing. Called for the third time,_" HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF SLEEP YOU-" _

_"Sorry." _That's a way they would think it wasn't me, I just apologized.

Brick stopped yelling,_" And who the fuck are you?"_

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_"Childhood obesity?" _He paused before yelling,_" NO YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL FORM!" _I hung up before he could continue yelling. He seems to do a lot of yelling, no wonder Bossy-Blossy likes him.

Well. I guess I now know what everyone's afraid of, which could come to my use later. (Evil laugh commence!)

Muhahahahaha!

* * *

_**Brick**_

I had now been two hours since the phone call, and I had been studying the front door, half-expecting a fat 18 year old me to come knockin on the door. It freaked me out.

Butch sat up and yawned comically. He gave me _the look_," You OK bro?"

My eye twitched in response," Never been better!" I guess my eye twitching didn't really help with the sentence. Butch just gave me the weirdest look, and fell back in his bed. My phone suddenly rang (Beethoven Music), in surprise, I fell off my bed. I scrambled off the floor to pick it up.

But instead of picking it up like i did with _The Phone Call _I look at the number. BLOSSOM! I smiled and picked it up," Red, I knew you couldn't stay away." I said smugly, winking at myself in the mirror opposite of me.

She cleared her throat, while i heard two girls laughing in the background," Ya, sure, go with that." I pouted

"Well, what you need, sugar pea?" I said, winking again at myself in the mirror. Damn I was so hot. No, I AM so hot.

I pretty much heard her roll her eyes," Well, actually 2 things. You to stop calling me sugar pea, Cocky Bitch, and if you and your brothers wanna go to the mall with me and my sisters."

"My sisters and I and I would LOVE to. Except they're sleeping," I laughed evilly," Not for long."

There was a bit of struggling on the other line,"Ya-OK-HAHA-BYYE!" Well that was weird. ANYWAY, time to wake up my brothers in violent and terrible ways so they can tell their stories on how they can't stand me, so!

Just before I left to tackle my brother I looked in the mirror again. Dammmn, YA, I would totally date myself if it weren't for Blossom. That girl put the B in Beautiful, the PRE in Pretty, the HO in Hot. Heh, heh. I thought of the last one myself.

* * *

**_Boomer_**

Can't.

Feel.

Legs.

That's the only thing that went through my head. Not: Where are we going? Not: Brick why the fuck did you just RKO me. Not: Brick how the fuck do you even RKO someone sleeping. It's a viscous cycle.

My legs were killing... I was literally doing for limping then walking. Butch looked worse, he was holding his back, like literally, his back was arched and he was holding it WHILE walking. The silence as we walked was vivid and awkward.

"Sooo," I said awkwardly,"Aye, Brick, where you-"

Butch interrupted me, narrowing his eyes and NOT causing a scene with his UNdramatical self. That was sarcasm by the way. Took me a while to learn but I got it down now," WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP! I was having an awesoooome dreeeeam." He whined at the end. Hmph. Whining is MY trademark.

Brick stopped walking all of a sudden, and dug in his pockets,"Hmm, am pretty sure they're done but I think you need one..." He continued looking, in both his pockets now, for something.

I rose my eyebrow and gave my best i'm-so-confused-please-help-me-cause-i-have-no-idea-what's-going-on,"What are you looking for?"

Brick looked at Butch," Oh, I'm sorry, I WAS LOOKING FOR A FUCK TO GIVE, BUTCH! Yea, ya see I ran out a while back, please come back when I care about your shit. In other words: NEVER!"

My other brother just growled under his breath," Whatever. Just tell me where we're going."

"Errr, I actually don't know." Butch rolled his eyes visibly.

"Then we're lost in the mall."

* * *

_**Blossom**_

I knocked on their hotel room door," GUYS!" No answer. "GUYS! HELLO! We need to hurry UP!" I yelled once more. Wtff! What the fucking fuck! They were taking forever! I had places to go ya know!

Buttercup rolled her eyes," I swear if this is still about the phone call I'm about ready to kick down this door." I know, I know that's pretty violent right now and I could really use some Brick-Time. Not cause I like him, ewww no, because I like teasing him!

Growling, I smiled evilly," That can be arranged..." Bubbles eyes widened and she backed away slowly.

"Um, Blossom, calm down a bit. We don't need another BC."

BC just rolled her eyes and backed up from the door," Clear the way, losers." I ignored the insult, I, in no fact, am a 'loser'. She got ready to kick down the door but at the last second, some guy came out of his hotel room.

At the exact same time, all out eyes widened. He was so. So. So. Gorgeous. I melted in my spot, Bubbles eyes fluttered, and Buttercup tripped over her feet.

"Hey, uh, you guys are making lots of noise and I was just-" He paused once he saw our faces," Are you guys ok?" OMG! He looked at me, and there's this wet stuff on my face... WAIT AM I DROOLING! I quickly wiped it off and jumped up.

I stuttered a greeting," U-Uh, I-I me." He gave a confused face. NO NO NO! My tongue was literally TIED! This only happened when- WAIT THIS NEVER HAPPENED! What do I do! What do I say! I was about to greet again, of course this time I was gonna try not to stutter. Buttercup beat me to it.

"Hai," She said perkily," I'm Buttercup, these are my sisters Blossom and Bubbles." Perky? Buttercup? What the FUCK! Buttercup isn't perky unless.

Bubbles pretty much pushed Buttercup and stuck her hand out, smiling widely,"GREETINGS! I'm Bubbles, these are my s-"

The boy made a confused face," Ya, she kinda told me." Buttercup smirked at Bubbles while Bubbles narrowed her eyes at her," Anyway, uh, my mom said that I should tell you to stop making noise and, uh, ya."

I cleared my throat and spoke," W-Well, we were t-trying to-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Bubbles interrupted, fluttering her eyelashes. OH NO! Me and my sisters were fighting over a guy... I pushed Bubbles away and continued.

"WANNA GO TO THE MALL WITH ME!" I yelled more then asked, my sisters both glared at me evilly," I mean us."

He just bit his lip, unsure most likely," Sure, was bored anyway, and you guys seem cool. Oh and by the way, I'm Percy Jackson." By the time he had finished talking, we were all surrounding him. Buttercup taking his right arm, Bubbles his left, and me in front of him.

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

**_Bubbles_**

I've never seen anyone so perfect in my whole life. He had two dimples, wind swept black hair, and sea-green eyes. I've never seen anyone so-so-so perfect...

While we were in the taxi (going to the mall) he spoke," So... Why were you about to kick down the door?"

Buttercup giggled," Long story." She giggled. Buttercup. SHE GIGGLED! Buttercup never giggled! Blossom was sulking in the front seat, next to the taxi driver, while me and Buttercup sat next to Prince Charming, i mean Percy.

He gave a sexy crooked smile," I got time."

I interrupted," I ALSO HAVE TIME!" I said awkwardly. Blushing when he looked at me, I think he thought i was awkward. THIS IS BAD.

BC was hitting it off with this guy. I think this is the first time I've been jealous of her, " Ya, ok then. Anyway we met these guys at Battle of the Bands, and we befriended them, well more like beaquanticed then, if you know what i mean. " Percy and her snickered at that. I pouted and looked out the window, hoping Percy would ask me what's wrong, " Ya and we had this coupon for 8 for ice cream and we were gonna invite the boys but they weren't at their hotel room, ya know."

The taxi driver stopped driving,"Everybody out. That's gonna be 11.50."

Buttercup handed him a twenty dollar bill," Keep the change, cause I'm just that nice." Ok, ok, that made me doubletake. Buttercup. Nice. Hahaha, that had amused me.

Percy had smirked at me while we were walking to the mall's entrance,"And what are you laughing at, miss?" I blushed and laughed awkwardly again.

"YOU, YA BIG DOOF!" I playfully pushed him but I think I may or may not have pushed him too hard, judging from the fact that he ended up on the ground. I practically had a heart attack," OMG SORRY SORRY!" He winced at my tone as he was helped up by Buttercup.

"Nah, its cool. I get pushed to the ground by girls all the time."

Buttercup snicked at him,"With me, that'll happen way more often."

I growled and followed them into the mall, this guy was bring a new side of all of us I'd never even seen. I'm pissed way more then usual, Buttercup is perky and lovable, and Blossom is sulky and depressed! What the hell was up with this guy!

* * *

_**I am so fucking sorry. I joined a Percy Jackson book club (and yes it includes Heroes of Olympus). There's gonna be a shocking thing the next chapter! I know what I'm doing.**_

_**SORRY AGAIN!**_

_**x-x**_


End file.
